


Lips as Red as Rose

by Eryn13



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, SnowWhite, Truelegend, Vampires, modernday, onesideremembers, pastrelationship, theotherforgets, vampireau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn13/pseuds/Eryn13
Summary: "Hair as black as ebony,Lips as red as rose,Skin as white as snow."You may think that you know the tale of Snow White. But trust me you don't. If you did, you would run away. For she was never the princess. But instead, the monster."Hair as black as night,Lips as red as blood,Skin as white as death."





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! If you enjoyed this story, or any of my others, and would like to support me please check out my Ko-fi! I'm disabled and can't work most "normal" jobs so this would be a big help for expenses. I have my Ko-fi base set up for 1$. Thanks, guys!   
https://ko-fi.com/eryn13

“The petals scatter now,   
Every nightmare just discloses,   
It's your blood that's red as roses,  
And no matter what I do,   
Nothing ever takes the place of you…”

“Oh, there's gonna be a new adaptation of Snow White!”   
“Really?” Two women squeal as they walk by, talking about who was going to be in the adaptation. As they move past they don’t notice the male sitting at the cafe wince. But his companion does.   
“Hyung?” Jaejoong looks up and over at the younger male sitting across from him. Eyes wide and naive looking he tilts his head. Jaejoong has to resist reaching across and pinching his cheek. Instead, he gives a half-smile and tilts his head. As if asking the other what was up.   
“You winced…” The younger says after a moment, “are you ok?” Jaejoong smiles and gives a small laugh.   
“I’m fine Junsu. Sorry for worrying you. I just…” He trails off and sighs giving a small shrug but the other gives a nod and picks up his coffee.   
“You really hate Snow White.” He says softly, causing Jaejoong to give an unamused smile.   
“You noticed.” He’s unsurprised, the other noticed. He was very observant when it came to his friends. And very persistent when it came to making friends. Jaejoong had tried hard to not become his friend, but the little bugger had worked his way into his heart anyway.   
“Yeah... “ Junsu bites his lip and looked up after a moment, watching as Jaejoong plays with his coffee. “Hyung… can I ask… why?”   
Jaejoong pauses and bites his cheek lightly, trying to decide how much he should tell the other. Finally, he sets his drink down and shrugs.   
“There’s not a huge reason… it's just,” He pauses, “don’t you think that the description sounds… odd for a princess? And to be honest she was so whiney… and young. Honestly the Disney version especially just bugs me.”   
Junsu blinks and furrows his brow, thinking hard before he speaks again. “Hyung… how do they describe her?”   
Jaejoong takes a moment before giving the other a grin and laughing. “You can’t remember?” The other shakes his head which causes him to laugh again before replying. “Hair as black as ebony. Lips as red as rose. Skin as white as snow.” Junsu nods and Jaejoong continues, “that just sounds… creepy to me. Like… I don’t know that sounds more like a vampire or demon than a princess.”   
Junsu takes a moment to think it over, during the small break Jaejoong picks his drink up and finishes it. Playing with his cup as he waits for the other. Finally, Junsu looks back up.   
“Yeah… I guess you’re right… It does sound creepy…” Jaejoong chuckles and reaches across to pat the others hand.   
“It's ok. Let's just drop it, Su. Anyway, you said you had news for me?” The older tilts his head, black hair falling in front of one eye as he waits for the other to talk to him.   
Junsu nods happily and bounces in his seat lightly. “Ah! Yeah!” He grins and rocks back and then speaks. “I have a boyfriend… I wanted you to meet him. He should be here soon. And he’s bringing a friend of his, too.”   
Jaejoong gives a small smile and nods, moving to set his cup back down he chuckles. “Well, do you need a drink then? I could go get us some more drinks for the table before he arrives.” He offers, tilting his head to the younger. Junsu is about to reply when he grins and stands up.   
“No need!” He waves, “Yoochun! Over here!” Jaejoong turns slightly in his seat, looking for the person he is waving to. It's hard, the lights of the city are so bright at night and the other is right in front of one. Making it hard to see him.   
Soon he moves out of the light through and Jaejoong's mouth drops open. Eyes wide he pushes up.   
“Yunho?” His voice comes out in a whisper as the two men near the table. The one he is looking at glances at him, brow furrowing.   
“I’m sorry… do I know you?” With those words, Jaejoong’s heart plummets and he dashes off. Sparing a single glance for the other male as he races off. He has to get away, he doesn’t even bother trying to control his speed. Just determined to get away.   
“Hyung!” Junsu’s voice calls out but Jaejoong can’t look back. Junsu moves to follow him but is stopped by Yoochun.   
“You shouldn’t hang around him… he’s not human.” His voice is harsher than it should be but all Junsu does is spare a glance for him.   
“Neither are you.” He whispers and pushes away, running after his Hyung.   
Junsu knows where the other will go, its where he always goes when he’s upset. For as mysterious as Jaejoong pretends to be he’s very predictable. Heading to the same places again and again.   
Sure enough, he finds him where he thought he would be. An old swing set at the base of the mountain just concealed in the trees. When he approaches Jaejoong takes a deep breath before looking up. His eyes are dark, skin around them swollen and obvious tear tracks on his face.   
“Hyung…” Junsu moves over, not touching the older man but instead sitting next to him on the log he is sitting on. “What's wrong? You know him?”   
Jaejoong takes a deep breath and nods. Slowly looking up he lets out a sigh. “You asked why I hate the tale of Snow White… well because it's about me.”   
“What?” Junsu’s eyes go wide and he stares at the other. “How can that be you would have to be…” His voice trails out and Jaejoong chuckles.   
“Let me tell you a story.” His voice comes out soft. 

“Mirror, tell me something   
Tell me who’s the loneliest of all,  
Fear of what’s inside me,  
Tell me can a heart be turned to stone…” 

Once, long ago, there lived two young boys. They were the only children in their village and as such, they quickly became fast friends. They spent all their time together, alone in their mountain village. It was a peaceful, happy time. Secluded away from others and safe. But one day a man showed up. He was large and important. Covered in fancy clothes and rich jewels. He came to check in on his son. One of the two boys had never known his father.   
Well, it turned out this boy was the crown prince, and his family had kept him secluded for his protection. Devastated the boys were separated. Years passed, they both grew older. Letters were sent between the two until it was time for the other to leave his mountain.   
Coming down from the mountain took days, for he had no mount. And getting to the city took even more time. Finally, he made it there and tried to find work. Until finally he was allowed a role as a chef at the palace. Carefully helping the head chef and staying in his chambers. He didn’t see the other for many months.   
Until the night of the ball. He had finished in the kitchens and was heading to the baths when he heard a commotion. Frowning he ducked into one of the servant's stairs to try and get around the blockage. Only to walk right into the crown prince. Who, as it turned out, was hiding from his father to not be forced into an engagement he didn’t want.   
Surprised, but happy to see each other they went back to the servants quarters and spent the night talking. They once again grew close, spending as much time together as they could, and sneaking out whenever possible.   
Soon enough they realized that they were in love. And the prince went to beg his father for permission to take the other as his husband. It was forbidden. So determined to be together they fled. No longer children but full-grown adults they headed back to their mountain.   
On the way, they met a traveler. The other was old and weak and needed help. So, of course, they helped him to the village. That night they headed into the forest to gather herbs for some medicine. When they came back it was bloodshed. The older of the two men pushed his lover out of the way and told him to run.   
Lifting his knives he headed into the blood to try and find out what had happened. The younger ran and ran trying to find some help. When he came back, the village was empty and gone. All that was left was a burned ash of what had once been.   
The prince returned to the palace, married a princess and spent his days mourning the man he loved. But it was then that a legend arose from the villagers nearby. Tale of a monster that came in the night and tore everything to pieces, leaving nothing but ash in its wake.   
A monster with hair as black as night, lips as red as blood, and skin as white as death.   
Sure that this was the same creature that had killed his lover the king set out to capture and slay it. Moving to the next village in its path. When they arrived, what they found, however, was nothing the king could have prepared for.   
In the middle of the carnage was his lover. Eyes red and body stained with blood. The man was no longer human. A creature they had only heard in a tale from the European delegates. Vampire. He moved faster than they could see, and no matter what they did they could not stop him. He tore through the ranks of the military like a sword through butter.   
When he finally arrived at the king he paused for a moment, almost as if he recognized him, before he tore him to shreds as well.   
But the king just reached out, gripped him close and whispered three words to him. The vampire was shaken out of his bloodlust and saw what he had done. He cried in despair but he could not stay to mourn his lover. Because more would be coming.   
He ran.   
He ran fast and far. He ended up in a different country where he trained and hid. By the time he came back out the story of his massacre had been completely changed. And Snow White was no longer a monster to be feared but a princess.   
He came home and mourned his lover at the grave left behind. And he swore to never again let something like that happen. To never get close enough for it to happen again…

“And?” Junsu looks at the other, they are still in that park. It's almost time for the sun to break so Jaejoong stands.   
“And I am the vampire of that story…” He whispers, “the monster that killed so many… and he…” He shakes his head, “He should be dead. I killed him.”   
Jaejoong’s voice whispers out and Junsu stands, walking back with him. “Who was he?”   
Jaejoong looks up as Junsu speaks. Shaking his head, voice to broken to speak. They walked in silence back to the elder's apartment. When they reach it he looks over.   
“Jung Yunho… he was the king of that story…” He whispers and gives a broken laugh. “And it would seem, that he has no idea who I am.”   
With that he turns and heads inside, leaving a confused and distraught Junsu behind. The other frowns and picks up his phone, moving to call his boyfriend. They needed to talk. 

“Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest,   
White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test.  
Black the beast descends from shadows,  
Yellow beauty burns,   
Gold.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Who am I to complain?  
My life's been spared so much pain.   
Born with all that I needed  
My comforts all guaranteed."

When Junsu arrives at his boyfriend's house he is greeted by a large dog. The dog barks three times before moving to nudge the human inside. Junsu laughs and smiles at the dog. Waving before he moves inside. Seeing his boyfriend sitting there he folds his arms.   
“We need to talk.” The other stands up and moves over, taking Junsu’s hand.   
“Yes, we do.” He huffs and drags the younger male to his room to talk. “What were you doing? You never told me your friend was a vampire!” Junsu huffs and rolls his eyes.   
“Well, it's not like I knew!” He huffs and throws his arms in the air. “Heck I still don’t know what you are! Just that you’re not human.” He stomps his foot, “and that's not what I came here to talk to you about. What do you know about that guy you brought with you?”   
“Huh? Yunho? What? Why?” Yoochun flounders for a moment and glares at him. “You don’t like him, do you? Because you’re mine-” Junsu groans and slaps his hand over the other's mouth.  
“No that's not why I was asking.” He sighs, “look it's really important to me. It's about Jaejoong.” Yoochun frowns, eyes flickering for a moment before he sighs.  
“Look I don’t know much. He’s been here since before I was born, but my dad may know more.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Come on, if you insist on this we can go talk to him. But you will explain this to me.” He gives the other a small glare before reaching out and taking the other's hand.   
They head out of the house, across the lawn, and into the woods. Together they cross a small creek and move farther inside. Finally, they find a large, old house. Yoochun holds his hand up and moves to the door. Knocking in a careful pattern before opening the door and motioning for Junsu to go first.   
“Dad? Dad are you here?” He calls out, into the dark and empty house. There's a moment when they think no one will answer, and then they see someone at the top of the stairs.   
“Oh, Yoochun.” The old man smiled kindly and walks down the stairs with ease. “Hello son,” he gives a nod and looks at Junsu. “And who is this?” He asks with a smile. Yoochun smiles and steps forward, wrapping an arm around Junsu’s waist.   
“This is my boyfriend. Junsu, this is my dad.” He looks up at his father, “Dad Junsu has some questions for you…” He trails off, not sure how to continue.   
His father smiles kindly and nods, leading them back to the dining room and serving some tea.   
“Now, how may I help you, Junsu?” He asked softly, looking over his cup and over at the young man. Junsu sighs softly and explains slowly.   
“I have a friend. His name is Jaejoong. I didn’t know it but apparently, he’s a vampire. And he told me a story… that I need to see the other half. It concerned one of Yoochun’s friends? Yunho?”   
There's a flash of something across the old man's eyes. Understanding? Fear? Sadness? Whatever it is, it's gone faster than Junsu can blink. The old man sighs softly and nods slowly.   
“I was wondering when this would happen.” He whispers, before standing. “Let me get you something. It's the diary of my great-grandfather. It should hopefully offer some help.”   
The man disappears, coming back after a few minutes with a thick, old, leather journal. It has a brass lock on one side, which he opens easily enough.   
“Here. This should explain some. But be warned, the tale is not a pleasant one.” And with that he sits back down, watching as Junsu and Yoochun bend to read the diary entry he opened it to. 

May 10th, 1810

The peasants came again today. They brought with them stories of a monster. One that we’ve never seen before.   
The king was sure that this beast was the same one who killed his lover those years ago. If it was then why haven't we heard more of it? I’m concerned, but he is determined. He’s taking half the army to go slay it. If he is not back in a week I will head out with the elite squad to bring him home. 

May 14th, 1810

It was worse than we thought. We got word soon after they arrived. We will be heading out immediately. I do not know what we will find. But I fear the worst. 

May 18th, 1810

We made it to the village. It's a nightmare. Blood and bodies everywhere. We searched all day for a living soul. None to be found. But the king is missing as well. We will expand our search. 

We found him! He had made it to the river, trying to follow the beast it seems. He’s badly injured but still alive. I fear there is only one thing I can do to save his body. He may hate me for it after. 

May 21st, 1810

We’ve made it back to the pack. They were confused as to why I brought a stranger home. I argued with the alpha. I had to fight him, now I am alpha. We will begin the ceremony tonight. I just hope he lasts long enough for the change to take. 

May 27th, 1810

He woke up for a little yesterday. Speaking of his lover and the monster as if they were one. I do not know if he was crazy from the change or if his love has been changed into something unearthly. We will search for this creature when he is rested. 

May 30th, 1810

He’s doing better. He can control the change slightly and is getting used to life here. It would seem he can not remember anything of his life before. It would be best if it was left this way. We will keep an eye out for the monster he faced, but we won't go searching. Its better for all if he just forgets. 

That section ended, and the next few pages were blank. Then,

July 1st, 1850

The years have passed, I have lived a good life. But one thing does concern me. The king lives with us still. Yet he hasn’t aged a day since his change. It’s as if he is trapped in this body, cursed. I do not know what keeps him still. I have never heard of this before. I can not help but wonder if what he said had been true all along. If his love truly did become a monster. And if that was what bound him here, all these years later.   
I am fading now. This will be my last entry. If you are reading this I hope he has found what he was searching for. Long live the king. 

And the Journal ends there. Distraught, Junsu turns to hug Yoochun. The older holding him close and rereading the last entry again and again.   
When Junsu finally leaves that night he texts Jaejoong with pictures from the Journal. Leaving it up to the other if he will read them or not. 

"So what's the problem?   
What's keeping me  
From moving forward?  
It's hard to see."

Yunho has been having nightmares. Ever since he met that man a week ago. The same dream repeating over and over in his head. It begins with him standing in a snowy field, the dark sky behind him and snow drifting down around him. Then he’s suddenly standing in a village made of ash. Staring at a shadow on the other side. He can’t quite make it out. Then it flashes and there are bodies and blood everywhere. The snow stained red. And just when he thinks he will get a look at the attacker, he wakes up.   
Each night as he lays his head down the same dream repeats. And each day he is left restless and feeling confused. Like he has forgotten something. He hasn’t felt this way in years. He knew his life was different from the others. Knew when no matter how long passed he seemed unchanged. Knew when he watched friends and family die.  
But he had never had this feeling before. The feeling that he had forgotten something important. So strong it hurt when he concentrated.   
And it all started when he met that man. He was growing frustrated, and sleep became a rarity. With him going on walks at night and hiding away during the day. But inevitably he fell back asleep, and the nightmare continued.   
So one night he took a run. Feet pounding down upon the ground, head tilted in the breeze, listening for sounds around him. He let his body carry him as if pulled towards something nearby. 

Jaejoong had read the journal days ago. But he wasn’t sure what to do with the information. After all, wasn’t it better that Yunho had forgotten him? Only one would have to live in a nightmare then. After all, Jaejoong had done unspeakable things that night. It would be better if the other never remembered him.   
Yet every night he couldn’t help but walk the same route. Heading back to the mountain and the grave he had made for his lost love. Standing there until the sun begins to rise, and then going back home.   
This night was no different from the last. And yet something about it felt different. Something in the wind.   
He sat by the grave today. And spoke to it like he had when he first came back home. He cried and kept his head down as he told the grave his feelings. He cried and let his soul be poured out onto the grave.   
The moon had just reached its highest point when he heard it. There was something in the woods. Nevermind, he thought, let the creature come. It would not scare him away. He had known this mountain better than anyone else who ever lived here. And no animal would scare him from his place.   
The wind picked up, brisk and sudden as it swirled around him. Jaejoong rose to his feet, brushing the dirt off his pants and laying a hand on the stone marker. He listened for the sound of crunching branches. Turning when he figured the direction the animal would arrive from.   
When it broke from the treeline though Jaejoong could only stare in shock.   
There, standing in the golden moonlight, was a wolf. Large and powerful it was as white as the snow that had been used to describe Jaejoong himself. Its eyes were dark and powerful, and it stared at the vampire as if it was surprised to find him there.   
Perhaps it was. After all, the mountain was their home more than his own. He doesn’t move a muscle, entranced by the beauty of the wolf. Watching as it slinks from the shadows and moves closer slowly.   
It's beautiful. More beautiful than Jaejoong had ever imagined. Once it is all but a foot away from the Vampire, something changes. It tilts his head back and closes its eyes. Jaejoong can’t help but watch as the wolf changes shape. Lengthening and shifting until it is no longer a wolf. And instead, there stands a tall, lean man. Jaejoong stumbles backward. Eyes wide with shock.   
“Yunho…” he gasps, watching at the other’s eyes lock with his own. 

"Red like roses fills my head and brings me to the place you rest,  
White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test.  
Black the beast descends from shadows…  
Some believe in fairy stories  
And ghosts that they can't see..."


	3. Chapter 3

“To have you in my life was all I ever wanted,  
But now without you, I’m a soul forever haunted.  
I wasn’t dreaming when they told me you were gone,   
I was wide awake and feeling they had to be wrong.” 

Yunho’s eyes flash gold, before fading to their natural brown. He moves forward, unabashed by his naked form. And reaches out, gripping Jaejoong’s wrist.   
“You,” his grip tightens and Jaejoong can’t help but wince. “Who are you?” The other's voice sounds distraught as if he’s been trying to remember, but just can’t. “Why… why is it when I see you… it feels like I forgot something… Who are you?” He pulls the vampire closer, Jaejoong frozen in his grasp. “How do you know me?”   
Jaejoong blinks before shaking himself out of it. He looks away from the other, silent for a moment as tears slip from his eyes.   
“I’m no one. It would be better if you just forgot I existed at all.” The other doesn’t seem to like that response. Growling and shaking Jaejoong’s wrist. Jaejoong takes a breath and pulls, tearing himself away. And, after sparing one last glance for the other, he takes off. Using all his speed to getaway. He has to getaway. The other would be better off without him.   
When he arrives at his apartment he is fully crying, and thirsty. Heading up he moves into his rooms. Stumbling through them to the kitchen he wrenches open the fridge and pulls out a bag of blood. Pouring it into a mug and putting it in the microwave, he leans over the sink and breathes. Trying to keep control. When the microwave goes off he flings the door open and guzzles the blood down. Spilling some down his chin as he drinks.   
1… 2… 3… 4… 5…  
Five bags later and he slides to the floor, eyes fading back from the red bloodlust they had been just minutes before. His hands shake as he raises them to his face. Now stained with tears and blood he cries. Eventually managing to push himself off the floor and into his bathroom. He washes off his face and then goes to curl up in his bed.   
He closes his eyes and presses a button for the blackout blinds to slide into place. There's a few more minutes before the sun rises but he is too exhausted to do anything else tonight. He lays there, feeling the sun creep higher and higher.   
And slips into a sleep-like death. 

Yunho, on the other hand, is shaken after the other rushes off. He had seen the tears on his face and was confused. Who was he? Who was this man that haunted his dreams? Why did the sight of him in tears cause Yunho’s heart to clench so?   
Growling Yunho lifts his head and cries out. Shifting back to his wolf form and howling out his frustration. How did he know of this spot? Yunho took off back towards the pack. Confusion and emotions swirling in his head.   
When he arrives back at the pack he is greeted by the scent of breakfast and sighs. Shifting back he pulls his clothes out of the bushes. Sure that if he could smell breakfast it meant Yoochun’s mate had spent the night. Neither Yoochun nor Yunho knew how to cook well enough for them to bother with it. Normally breakfast consisted of whatever snacking food was on hand. Walking into the kitchen he is greeted by the sounds of an argument.   
“... so you’re werewolves then?” That's Junsu’s voice, his question makes Yunho have to hold in a laugh. Oh god, the poor human was going to unleash Yoochun’s wrath.   
“What?! NO! Why would you- UGH! Fucking Hollywood! Listen we are NOT werewolves.” Yunho walks into the kitchen to see Yoochun pointing his fork at Junsu.   
“Don’t you wave your silverware at me!” Junsu huffs in response. “Well if you’re not werewolves then what are you?” Yoochun rolls his eyes, and Yunho can’t help but grin. He moves to dish his own food and leans against the counter to watch in amusement.  
“Ugh… how do I explain this? Ok so there are five different things that Hollywood has generalized as ‘werewolves’ but only one fits what you are thinking of. Loup Garou. They are people who have been cursed to become a beast on the night of the full moon. They lose all sense of reason or control and are dangerous to everyone, even their closest friends.”  
He ticks the first one off on his fingers before moving on.   
“Second is berzerkers. They don’t turn into a wolf or beast but rather have the soul of a beast inside. Traditionally they were Viking warriors who would unleash this special ability to fight on the battlefield like crazy and feel no pain.” He ticks the next off, “then there are the shifters. They are humans who make a pact with a god and are given the power to turn into an animal. They can be wolves, panthers, basically any form of predator. However! They need some sort of amulet to shift. Something to store the power.”   
He lifts another finger and nods.   
“Then there's the last two. They are both similar. One is what I am. I am a wolf that learned how to become human. My pack is one of four in existence and we are born as wolves but later become human. We have true mates and once we find them we will never love another. My pack has been like this for hundreds of years.” He sighs and motions to Yunho as he lifts his fourth finger. “And then there are humans that learn to become wolves. That's Yunho over there. It happens through a ceremony and makes them more like us. They will only ever have one mate and that will be their true mate. We still age, we still die. And I’m not an animal. I’m… both.”   
He runs a hand through his hair, “and normally, to be with our mates, we have them go through the ceremony to become like us. Or, well, like Yunho. But that's only if our mates happen to be human.”  
Junsu frowns, poking at his sausage on his plate as he things. Finally, he looks up at the other.   
“So that makes me... What?” He asks softly. Yoochun flushes and Yunho decides that now would be a good time to leave. Better let them have this conversation alone.   
It was true Yunho had once been human. But he doesn’t remember that time. All he remembers is after the ceremony. He had been told after he woke that they had found him badly wounded and decided to give him another chance at life. They felt he was too young to die.   
But then the years that followed it became obvious that something was different. Because even as the others aged and died he remained the same. As if preserved in ice.  
Sighing he moves to his room, flopping down on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. Who was he? The man in the woods. Maybe he should as Junsu, they seemed to be friends. Yunho doesn’t realize his eyes feel heavy. Slowly they slip shut. And Yunho succumbs to sleep once more. 

“I couldn’t take it, couldn’t stand another minute  
Couldn’t bear another day without you in it.   
All of the joy that I had known all of my life  
Was stripped away from me the moment that you died.”

This time the dreams were different. Like flashes of a time gone by. Things he was sure had never happened… or at least if they had, he couldn’t remember them. 

-FLASH-

Two kids running through a town. One trips over a rock and falls down. Crying as he scrapes his knee. The other boy stops running and turns to come back over.   
“Hyung!” He moves to help the hurt boy up, brushing the dirt off his knee before bending to kiss it lightly. The other boy sniffles and blinks at him, eyes wide in amazement.   
“Did it stop hurting Hyung?” He asks, looking up at the wounded boy. The other nods, whispering a soft wow before smiling happily at him. 

-FLASH- 

The same two boys years later. The one crying as he hugs the other. They obviously don’t want to be separated.   
“I’ll write to you,” the one being hugged whispers, promising the other. “I promise Jae.” He rubs his hand over the other’s hair and sighs as someone calls for him. “I have to go.”   
The other male sniffles and pulls back nodding up at him.  
“I’ll write too… and when I can, I'll come to find you.” He promises, finally letting go to watch the other leave. 

-FLASH- 

Yunho bolts up in bed, chest heaving and eyes wide. His hands have started to turn, claws tearing at the sheets. He shakes them off and shifts, jumping from his window and taking off into the woods. Over the next few days, the pattern repeats. He would lay down to sleep, only to have flashes of memories. He would wake, partially shifted and rush from the house. Desperate to outrun the dreams. 

-FLASH- 

Running down the halls of a large palace. Lessons and classes and training. Meeting the nobility. 

-FLASH-

Waiting for the other’s letters eagerly. Sitting in his room late at night, reading and writing by candlelight.

-FLASH- 

Exploring the town marketplace. Wondering how the other is doing. How he would like to experience the big city. 

-FLASH-

Avoiding his father the night of the engagement. Not wanting to be engaged to someone he doesn’t even like. Running into the other in the secret hallway. 

-FLASH-

Yunho’s so confused. Distraught he searches the city. Unable to find the other. Unable to understand. Why? Why does he keep having dreams of a life he doesn’t remember. Why? After another restless night, he wakes and moves to the kitchen. Staring blankly at the wall.  
Yoochun frowns, worried for the other. He has been getting more and more unstable. The younger sighs and moves to call his father. After a short conversation, he moves over to the older male. Reaching out he gently touches the other's shoulder, watching as he looks up at him.   
“Come on.” He says softly, “You should come to talk to my dad.” He helps the other to his feet. Leading him back through the forest to his father’s house. Once there he sighs and motions for the other to go in alone.  
“It’s better if you two talk alone.” He says softly, “I’m gonna go. Junsu has an art exhibit this afternoon.”   
Yunho gives him a blank look before nodding and heading inside. Leaving Yoochun behind, worried about his friend. He has never seen the other look so blank. So much like an empty shell. Shaking his head he turns and walks away, hoping that his father can help make it all ok.   
Yunho walks forward, moving to open the door and walk inside. He walks inside, blinking slowly before calling out.   
“Hello?” He calls out softly, “sir?”   
The old man appears from the kitchen. Giving Yunho a small, kind smile, and motioning for him to come inside.   
“Come here Yunho. It’s time I tell you the story of how you came to our pack.” He motions for the other so sit at the table. Leaving a book and a cup of tea for the other. “And of a legend that was once known as ‘Snow White.’”   
Yunho looks up, confusion etched on his face at that comment. The older man chuckles softly.   
“No, I don’t mean the princess. That was a misunderstanding by foreign people who heard the legend. The real story is much, much darker.” 

“I wanna tell you that you’re all that ever mattered  
Want you to know that, for eternity, I’m shattered  
I tried so hard just to protect you, but I failed to  
And in a prison of abandonment, I’ve jailed you” 


	4. Chapter 4

"It's like a movie, but there's not a happy ending  
Every scene fades black, and there's no pretending  
This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well  
There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell."

Mr. Park sighs softly, sitting across from Yunho at the table. Carefully he pulls out an old, worn leather journal. It has a brass closing and a small key is set on top of the worn cover. The old man lays his hands on the table before beginning to speak again.   
“This legend was passed down from my father to me. And now I will share it with you. “ He looks at his hands and continues.   
“Once, long ago there was a prince. Young and kind, but very rash. The prince had fallen in love with a childhood friend of his, a male. When he was told they could never be together he left. Choosing, for once, his own happiness over that of others.   
Perhaps the story would have ended there, had they not run into a traveling salesman on their way back to their mountain. The man was old and tired, and far from the city, so they took him to their town. They let him in, gave him a place to rest, and he betrayed them.   
They had gone out for a nighttime picnic, sitting by the lake and relaxing. But when they returned home what awaited them was bloodshed. The prince’s lover turned and told him to run and get help. He was skilled with knives and headed into the village, in search of what had done this.   
But when the prince returned all that remained was ash. Distraught, and convinced his lover had been killed the prince forbade anyone to make a home there. He marked a grave and left, heading back to the palace. He married a princess from another country, they had a child together. But their marriage was just for show. They had no love for each other.”   
The old man sighed, taking a sip of his tea before continuing.   
“Soon a legend would arise. Brought north by the southern villages. It spoke of a monster, disguised as a man. They called him Snow White. Because he had arrived after the first frost.   
With hair as dark as night, lips as red as blood, and skin as white as death. They said he came in the night. And in a single night tore through villagers left and right. Leaving only burned villages behind.   
They said he had an unearthly beauty about him. That would call you to him, even if you knew you should run.   
The king was certain, this must be the monster that had destroyed his village and killed his love. So he ordered half of the army to prepare. And they set out to slay the monster.   
But what he found that night, was nothing he could have been prepared for. When he arrived at the village the monster had already killed so many. They tried to fight it but nothing they did seemed to work. The monster tore through the army as if it were water. And when the king got a good look, his heart broke.   
The monster was not the man they had found those years ago. No this creature before him was his lover, come back and possessed by bloodlust. Even as the other tore through the army the king could not raise his arm to fight. His sword fell to the ground and he moved forward. Calling out for the other.   
The monster turned, blood still dripping from its mouth. And attacked, it devoured him. But even as it harmed him the king could only raise his arms and wrap them around the other.   
‘My love,’ he whispered, ‘I will never let you go again.’   
The monster pulled back as if shocked, eyes wide and bloodlust fading the king raised a bloody hand to his cheek.   
‘I love you.’ And with that, he lost consciousness.   
The monster must have thought he had killed the other for it fled. When my father found the king he had crawled to the river. Trying to follow after the monster. But the king was fading fast, so my father did all he could. And brought him home to the pack.”   
The man looks over at Yunho with sad eyes.   
“We performed the ceremony to save the king, but the king awoke with no memories. And the monster was never heard from again.  
Some say he died, killing himself for what he had done. Others claim he fled, turning his bloodlust on other countries. And even more wondered if he hid, trying to gain control of himself.   
But what we knew was that the king remembered nothing. So we kept it a secret, a legend of the first Vampire to exist here. “  
Yunho’s head is throbbing, pain spiking so hard. He winces, raising a hand to his temple and looking at the old man.   
“What does that have to do with me?” He asks, voice harsh. The old man looks at him pitying.   
“Why you were the king from that story, and I believe that that vampire is your mate.”   
Yunho’s head throbs and black soon takes over. His body falling limply to the floor. The old man sighed softly, moving to lift the other and lay him on the bed.   
“You should have had time to remember this…” He whispers, “but it appears time may not be on our side.” He rubs the others forehead. “Rest well, my king.”

-FLASH-

Yunho is standing in a throne room, begging his father. Pleading with him to reconsider.   
“I love him!” He cries out, “I love Jaejoong and I will not marry anyone else!”   
“YOU WILL MARRY WHO YOU ARE TOLD TO MARRY!” The king slams his fist down, standing up and screaming at the younger male. “What use do we have for two kings? You must have an heir! Do your duty for the kingdom!”   
Yunho flinches, watching as guards move in. He is taken to his rooms and locked inside. The other comes to him in the middle of the night.   
“You should not have angered your father so.” He whispers, fear in his voice. “I would have been alright being a concubine.”   
Yunho growls and whirls, pulling the other into his arms.   
“You are no such thing!” He holds him tightly, “you are my love. And we will be together. Pack your things, and meet me in our secret garden.” 

-FLASH- 

Yunho wakes, head in pain and urgency in his veins. He sits up, startling the old man who is at the table, and takes off.   
“YUNHO!” Yunho ignores the call, racing off and calling Yoochun as he goes. The other’s mate will know. He thinks. The other's mate will help him find his own. 

"Red like roses   
Fills my head with dreams and finds me  
Always closer   
To the emptiness and sadness  
That has come to take the place of you."

Jaejoong sighs, the vampire was scheduled to sing at a club. One of the few things from his childhood he could still enjoy. He could cook, but what was the point when he couldn’t eat it. He heads to the club, blinking when he receives a text from Junsu. 

To: Jae- Hyung  
From: Su  
“Hey Hyung! Where are you today?” 

Jaejoong shakes his head and types up a reply. 

To: Su  
From: Jaejoong  
“That club I told you about? Moonlight Rose? I’m singing there tonight.” 

He heads inside, moving to wait backstage. A few others sing first, but finally, it's his turn. He moves to his mic, song falling from his lips. The lyrics are from a song he had heard recently, but they resonated inside him so deeply.   
All too soon the song ends. Leaving him blinking as he heads backstage. He’s about to leave when he sees someone standing by the exit. His heart jumps into his throat at the sight of the other. Yunho, fuck Junsu must’ve told him where he was. The vampire quickly takes in his options. And moves to head back to the club’s main room. Slinking through the crowded group of people, breath held, until he finds the exit.   
He can hear the other following him. Moving quickly he slips out the door. Taking a breath before moving to run. He makes it maybe a block before Yoochun steps out to block him. He curses and hisses at the wolf. The wolf glares at him.   
“He needs to talk to you.” Jaejoong shakes his head, too afraid, he tries to move around the other, only to run into Yunho’s chest. Stumbling back he blinks as the other male takes his wrist in his hand.   
“I need to talk to you,” the other's grip is tight on his wrist and Jaejoong winces.   
“You’re hurting me.” He tries to wiggle out of the grasp but the other's hand only gets tighter.   
“If I let go, you’ll run.” The other says simply, before surprising Jaejoong completely by bending and grabbing him. He pulls him up, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and waves. Walking off away from the other wolf.  
“Oy!” Jaejoong wiggles, embarrassment setting in. “Stop it! Let me go!”   
“NO.” Yunho smacks his butt causing the vampire to gasp. “I’m taking you to your house and we are going to talk.” The vampire wiggles more, mortified.   
“How do you even know where I live?” He mutters out, ducking his face to hide it against the others back. He can feel the tears welling up.   
“Junsu.” The other male says simply.   
“Of course,” Jaejoong mutters, thinking that he’s going to have to yell at the dolphin when he sees him again. Soon enough they are at the apartment building and he can feel the other’s hand on his ass again. “HEY!” He squeaks out.   
“Oh relax,” Yunho rolls his eyes, pulling the other's key card out. “I was looking for this.” Gripping the vampire firmly in one arm he opens the door and heads up. Moving through the building with confidence, despite never being there before. He opens the other's apartment and walks inside. Shutting the door with his foot he moves over to the couch and drops the Vampire down.   
“Jaejoong.” He whispers, kneeling in front of the Vampire. “Look at me.” He whispers, desperately. The vampire shakes his head, tears beginning to fall.   
“No…” he whispers weakly. “No… just forget me.” He says softly, “I did so much wrong. It's all my fault.” He sobs, hands covering his face.   
Yunho frowns, something tugging his heart. And reaches forward, pulling the other's hands away from his face he pulls him into his arms.   
“Please.” He whispers, “talk to me.”   
Jaejoong sobs and breaks down, causing Yunho to feel his heart clench in pain.   
“I’m sorry…” he sobs, “I’m so, so sorry.” He hiccups and clings to the other male. Hands fisting in the soft fabric of his shirt. “It's all my fault. I hurt you.”   
Yunho can feel the familiar pain tugging at his head. Wincing lightly he rocks the smaller male. Whispering to him.   
“I’m starting to remember,” he says softly, “Jaejoong… talk to me.” The vampire shakes in his arms, sobbing as he clings to him.   
“It’s my fault. It’s all my fault.” He whispers, and Yunho can feel something creeping forward. “If I had run with you.” He says softly, “then none of this would have happened. You told me to run…”   
Yunho’s head hurts more and more, and he can feel the memory surfacing. Poking at the forefront of his memory. Flashes of a forest running through his mind. The pain gets so intense, he grits his teeth. Holding the Vampire tight against his chest, as if he will disappear and take his memories with him. And just as the pain gets so bad he can’t stand it. 

-FLASH-

"This bedtime story ends with misery ever after  
The pages are torn, and there's no final chapter.  
I know you've lived a nightmare  
I caused you so much pain…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Doesn't matter now  
The nightmare just continues  
It's your lips that's red like roses   
It's my blood upon the snow"

Running away from the palace took time. But soon they were on their way back to the mountain village where they grew up. It took a couple of days, and on the way, they ran into a man with an overturned cart of wares. Stopping the helped the old man pick up his things.   
“Where are you going?” Jaejoong offers him a smile, “you’re not trying to head to the city, are you? That's still a couple of days off.” The old man looks at them, moving to hold onto the cart he lets out a worried sound.  
“Oh really? I guess it’ll be camping outside for me then.” Yunho and Jae share a look, before offering the man a smile.   
“Why don’t you come with us? Our village is just up this mountain, we should be able to get there before sun up.” 

-FLASH-

Sneaking out of the small house they had managed to acquire, heading through the forest to the small lake near the top of the mountain. The picnic they have, cuddling and laughing. Knowing they won’t be able to do this for much longer. That the frost will set in soon enough.   
Heading back to the town, walking slowly through the woods with hands interlocked. A soft kiss shared between the two and then-  
“I smell smoke,” Jae whispers softly, taking off towards the town. Yunho races after and what they find is decimation. The older male’s face pales in the moonlight. “Go,” he whispers, “go. Get help.” The older pulls out his knives, “I will look for survivors.”   
“But Jae-”  
“GO!”   
“Come with me! Run!” He grabs his lover's arm. Jaejoong smiles and kisses him softly.   
“I can’t.” He whispers, “GO. I need to look for survivors.”   
Yunho bites his lip before turning to take off down the mountain. He runs, two days worth of running before he finds some help. The military out on parole recognizes him. And after drinking some water he manages to explain.   
They send an elite squad on horseback, moving faster they manage to make the travel in a day. When they arrive though all they find is ash. Yunho goes searching, digging in the ash to look for his lover. They have to pull him out of the ash and dust. Tears streaming from his eyes and voice going sore from crying out. 

-FLASH-

Years pass, the prince became a king. Married a woman from another kingdom and they conceived a child. But she loved her guard just like he loved another. The marriage was just one of show. The child wasn’t even his. But he didn’t care. He grew cold and distant. Reclusive.   
Years passed.   
And then… stories arose from the south.   
“Please! We need to speak to the king! We need his help!”   
“Go away! The king is busy!”   
Moving around the corner to see the guards arguing with villagers. Dirty and tired they seem scared. The king moves forward. Laying a hand on the guard’s shoulders he shakes his head.   
“Bring them inside. We have space to house them. And they obviously need to talk to me.” He says, escorting them back to the throne room.   
The story falls from their lips. Of each year the monster that comes during the frost. When the cold sets in it appears. Coming down from the mountains in the night. It leaves nothing in its path but burned cities and corpses.   
Yet they cannot run from it. Cannot hide from it. And its beauty is so powerful that the young are called to it. Like a siren of the night.   
A monster so powerful that nothing can harm it.   
Eyes red like the blood it drinks. It has hair as dark as the night. Lips stained red as blood. And skin as white as death.   
Yunho pushes up out of his throne, ordering for half of his army to prepare. The villagers are taken to wash up and eat. And the king heads out on horseback. Moving to the southern towns and tracking the monster’s movements. He’s sure. Positive that this is the one who killed Jaejoong.   
Finally, they found him. One village reduced to nothing but corpses yet when they arrive, the figure is still there. The moonlight making him more hauntingly beautiful than Yunho remembers. His sword drops from his hand and he swings down from the horse.   
“Jae…” the voice slides out in a whisper.   
“My king! We must turn back!” But he is frozen, watching as he lover tears through the army. Blood dripping from his mouth and hands. Yunho steps forward and reaches out.   
The monster turns on him, pulling him close and sinking its fangs into his neck. Yunho felt himself grow weak but he does not care. He reaches out, arms wrapping around the other to hold him close.   
“My love, I will never let you go again.” He whispers gently, and those words seem to snap something within the other. Jaejoong pulls back, red fading from his eyes, horror evident in them. Yunho reaches up, laying a hand on the other’s cheek and smiling up at him. “I love you.” His voice comes out in a whisper, the king trying his hardest to stay awake.   
And everything goes black.   
When he wakes the other is gone, moving he tries to crawl after him. He makes it as far as the river before everything goes black once more. His body falling lifelessly to the ground. 

-FLASH-

He remembers waking in a panic, in pain. Looking around he feels hands on his side, trying to calm him down.   
“Jae! Where’s Jae!”   
“My king we need you to calm down! You are badly injured!”   
“Where’s Jae! He was there!”   
“He must be hallucinating,” another voice, then he felt a prick on his side. “It’s best if he rests.”   
“NO! He was there! Jae!” And once again he is taken over by darkness. The next time he wakes, he will remember nothing. 

-FLASH-

"Its forgiveness that I give you  
It's with sadness that I leave you  
You're no princess in a tower  
You have all the love and power"

Jaejoong is panicking now. One moment the other had been fine, holding him close in his arms, and then the next he had doubled over in pain. A loud howl falling from the other’s lips before he collapsed. The vampire panicked and moved to lay the other on the couch. Moving to pace back and forth as he tried to figure out what to do.   
Eventually, though he hears a small groan coming from the other and whirls around. Letting out a small breath of relief as he sees the other attempting to sit up. He moves over quickly, hands pushing him back down.   
“Don’t move yet!” He says, voice full of worry. “You just passed out! What happened?” He’s still panicking but the other male just looks up at him. Eyes slowly becoming unglazed before the male grins and reached up. One hand caressing the other’s cheek. Jaejoong freezes, eyes wide as he looks down at the other. “Wha-”  
“Jae…” Yunho whispers happily, “my BooJae.” He smiles up at the other, “I remember. I remember you.” He leans up and, after pulling the other closer, kisses him. The vampire is frozen, eyes wide in shock and fear until Yunho’s lips touch his. The other male sliding their lips together and pulling Jaejoong onto his lap. He wraps one arm around his waist and holds him close. Kissing him softly and deeply. Jaejoong’s eyes flutter, slowly falling shut as the kiss deepens.   
Yunho nips his lip lightly, slipping his tongue into his mouth and holding him flush against his chest. Finally, he pulls back, giving one last peck to the other’s lips before smiling softly. The vampire takes one look at him and bursts into tears. Yunho coos and holds him close, running a hand through his raven hair and rocking him in his arms.   
“It’s ok Jae.” He says softly, “everything is ok now.” He kisses his forehead lightly. “It wasn’t your fault.”   
They stay like that, the vampire sobbing against his lover's chest and the other rocking him and whispering to him softly.   
Finally, the vampire pulls away, wiping at his eyes and whispering a small ‘sorry.’ Yunho smiles and tilts his head up, leaning to kiss him gently. Their lips slide together, soft sweet kisses soon turning harsher.   
Yunho holds him in his grip and thrusts up, rubbing their hips together. Jaejoong gasps, pulling away and letting out a small moan. Yunho’s eyes flash gold and he ruts their hips again, watching as the vampire’s head falls back, mewls slipping from his lips.   
Soon enough the pants become a nuisance, and Yunho quickly flings them across the room. Kissing the vampire deeply, as if his life depends on it, his hand slips down to grip both of their lengths together. Slowly he starts stroking them, eliciting more moans from the other as he moves down his neck.   
Yunho kisses and sucks against the pale flesh of his lover, grinding forward as he strokes them together.   
“Ah!” Jaejoong mewls out, eyes fluttering as they near completion together. Yunho moves his lips back up and captures the others in a soft kiss. Soon enough Jaejoong arches, mouth falling open in a loud moan, and they cum. The Vampire collapses in his lover's arms, panting as the other holds him close. They share a few more soft kisses before Jaejoong sighs softly.   
“Now we need a bath…” He whispers softly.   
Yunho chuckles and stands, carrying the other to the bathroom and running the water. 

When they are in the bath, Jaejoong nestled in Yunho’s arms they talk. The vampire telling of how he ran away to hide and mourn. Gaining control of his bloodlust and then coming back to Korea.   
Yunho, in turn, tells of how he awoke with no memories but remained alive despite the others aging and dying. Befriending the others of his pack, even as he distanced himself from them. Jaejoong frowns, playing with the water for a moment before speaking.   
“But why didn’t you change?” He asked softly, “how were you able to stay alive, even as the rest of the pack aged and died?”   
Yunho shakes his head, ducking to kiss the others neck and humming gently.   
“We don’t know.” He says softly, “or if the elders know they never told me.” He sighs, “I should talk to them.” Jaejoong turns to look back and up at the other, eyes worried. Yunho can’t help but smile softly.   
“I’ll be ok.” He chuckles, pecking the vampire's lips. “But I need to see them. Don’t worry.”   
They stay in the water until it has gone cold. Finally climbing from the bath and drying off. Yunho’s stomach growls and Jaejoong makes a small face.   
“Sorry,” he whispers gently, “I don’t have any food for you.” Yunho smiles and pecks his lips, moving to call in an order of food. They curl up on the couch, cuddling close and talking. When the food arrives Yunho eats, and Jaejoong moves to get a drink from his fridge. The vampire carefully cleans everything up and before he comes back, he makes sure his mouth is clean. He has tried his best over the years to make sure he never ended up as bloody as he was those first years. They both finish right as the sun begins to rise, and Jaejoong feels his body get heavy with sleep.   
Yunho smiles and lifts him into his arms, the vampire wrapping his own around his love, and move to Jaejoong’s bedroom. Once there they lay down, curled up in each other's arms, and their breathing evens out. Soon enough they both drift off, sleeping the best they had in years. 

"With regret I watch you go  
Blood fresh upon the snow  
And I wonder how  
All that matters now…"


	6. Chapter 6

“There’s a place where we’ll stand outnumbered,   
Where the wolves and the soulless will rise,  
I may fall,   
But not like this, It won’t be by your hand  
I may fall  
Not this place, not today…”

When Jaejoong wakes the sun has just dipped below the skyline. Night slipping over the city like a blanket. It takes the vampire a moment before he looks around. Desperately searching for the other.   
“Hey,” his eyes flash to the doorway, bright red from just waking up. Yunho walks in, smiling at the Vampire. Jaejoong blinks before moving over as fast as he can. Flinging himself into the other’s arms and clinging to him. Yunho wraps his arms around him and rubs his back, pressing a kiss to his cheek.   
“Hey Boojae,” He whispers softly, “I’m sorry I had to get up and go to the bathroom. Then I called Yoochun, but I didn’t leave.” Jaejoong hiccups as he holds onto the other. Burying his face in Yunho’s chest he sniffles softly.   
“I thought… I thought it was all a dream.” He hiccups as he holds onto the other. “I thought I lost you still…”   
Yunho coos, picking the other up and kissing him softly. Pulling back he runs his hand down the others cheek.   
“You won’t have to live without me ever again, Jae.” He smiles, “now come on. I need to go back to the pack for a little. Ok?” Jaejoong freezes for a moment. Worry on his face as he stares up at the other.   
“Will that be ok?” He asks, voice soft and scared. “Won’t they be mad?” Yunho runs a hand over the other’s hair.  
“Probably, but I don't care. I need to talk to them and you’re my mate so I’ll do it with you by my side.” Yunho squeezes his hand, “go get dressed ok?”   
Jaejoong nods and moves to get dressed. Pulling on a large black sweater and a pair of jeans before going to clean up in the bathroom. When he comes out the other male is waiting by the kitchen for him.   
“Do you need to drink before we go?” Yunho asks curiously, looking back at the other. Jaejoong shakes his head.   
“For the most part, I only drink a bag a day. But some days it's worse. If I’m stressed or have been near an accident.” He shrugs and takes Yunho’s hand. “But I should be fine for now.” He gave a small smile before thinking. “Do you need food?” He asks softly, looking at the other male.   
“Oh, I’m ok.” He says with a laugh, “I had leftover food from last night.” He takes the other’s hand. “Come on. Junsu and Yoochun should be there so even if we do get grief it’ll be ok.” Jaejoong nods, squeezing the other's hand as they head outside.   
When they arrive at the forest Jaejoong has to take a deep breath. Nerves making him want to run away. They step onto the path and barely make it a few feet before a group of wolves emerges from the dark of the forest. Jaejoong tenses, hiding half behind the other. Yunho growls out, eyes flashing golden as he stares down the other wolves.   
A couple of them step back, shifting form, and soon stand a set of three older wolves. Two men and one woman. They don’t even bother to look at Jaejoong before speaking to Yunho.  
“You would bring a vampire here?” The woman shakes her head, eyes dark with anger. “This land is sacred, he will only disturb it.”   
The old men move forward. Their eyes glowing with anger.   
“Take him away. No Vampires are allowed here. Is this how you repay the pack?”  
Yunho growls, letting out a loud howl. So loud that in the aftermath all that remains is silence. Soon enough Jaejoong can hear the sounds of people in the woods. Soon enough Yoochun, his father, and Junsu are emerging from the opposite direction than that which the elders came.   
“I will declare this here and now,” Yunho’s eyes flash gold, “Jaejoong is my mate. He always has been and always will. And as such he has every right to be here.”   
Whispering breaks out across the pack, worry, and fear in the eyes of the elders. Jaejoong blinks as Yunho huffs. Yunho shakes his head, moving to push past the group gathered before them. He drags Jaejoong with him, the vampire keeps his head down as they walk past the group. Yunho passes Jaejoong off to his friends, turning with them at his back he gives a glare out at the elders.   
“I am older than you all, I have lived longer and seen more than you ever will. I once was the king of these lands. But I see my mate is not welcome here. So neither am I. I came to talk, and to gather my things. We will leave when we have talked, and I will stay away. Until you can accept my mate, you cannot accept me.” The wolf’s tone has changed, with his memories returning it was like a cloak wrapping around his shoulders. He took his mate and headed back, leaving the elders behind to talk.   
When they arrived at Yoochun and his house he went inside. Moving to go pack up his things, Jaejoong moves to help. Soon enough his items are packed into a couple boxes and bags, and they come back downstairs. Yoochun and Junsu are in the kitchen, and Yoochun’s father sits on the couch. Jaejoong moves to sit with Yunho across from Yoochun’s father. The old man looks and them and gives a small sigh before speaking.   
“So you remember, I take it?” He looks at Yunho, looking at the other male with sad eyes. Yunho wraps his arm around Jaejoong's shoulders and nods.   
“I remember it all.” He says softly, “But I have a question for you.” The old male raises an eyebrow before nodding.  
“I will do my best to answer you.” He says softly, “if it is within my power to do so.” Yunho nods and takes a moment before he speaks.   
“Why am I still alive?” He looks up at the older male, “I’m glad, don’t get me wrong. But it doesn’t make sense to me. None of you have lived like this. So why am I?” The old man leans forward, a thoughtful look on his face.   
“I have a couple of theories. But we do not know which is right.” He rubs his knuckles and looks between the two of them. “The first one is that you had almost been transformed into a vampire. Almost drained of blood, but not completely. Enough life left in you that, had you drank the vampire blood, you would have turned. Which would make you the first wolf-vampire hybrid. And the vampire half might have extended your life.” He hums, “Which is possible… but not likely I don’t think. Because the vampire blood is the most important part of their change, and you hadn’t drunk any. So the second, and more likely theory is that because your mate had been turned into a vampire your life was extended to match theirs. I believe this to be the more likely option.” He shrugs, “But we don’t know for sure if this is the real reason or not.”   
Yunho and Jaejoong nod, together moving to stand and pick up the boxes and bags. When they reach the door Junsu and Yoochun come out.   
“Hyung are you really leaving?” Junsu pouts at them, causing Jaejoong to crack a smile.   
“It’s ok.” He laughs, “we’ll just be going to my apartment. We’ll still be here, ok?” Junsu nods and hugs them, and the two head out. Going back to Jaejoong’s apartment. 

“There’s a moment that changes a life when,  
We do something that no one else can,  
And the path that we’ve taken will lead us,  
One final stand.” 

Jaejoong makes them stop out to pick up groceries. Insisting that if the wolf is gonna live with him he can at least have some groceries in the apartment for the other to eat. Yunho hugs him as they move to the checkout. Whining softly before speaking to the other.   
“Are you gonna cook for me, Jae?” The wolf pouted at him, “you know I can’t cook to save my life.” Jaejoong groans, rolling his eyes and huffing a soft laugh as he checks out.   
“it's been so long, surely you could’ve learned to cook in this time.” Yunho gives him a sheepish grin, causing Jaejoong to sigh. “I can try. I don’t cook much these days.” But Yunho gives him the saddest puppy eyes ever and Jaejoong has to try.   
They make it home and head upstairs, the vampire going to the kitchen to cook up a meal as the wolf unpacks his items. Soon enough Jaejoong falls into a familiar movement. Creating a simple meal of Kimchi fried rice and setting it out for Yunho. The wolf beams happily, immediately devouring the meal. As he eats Jaejoong cleans and moves to pour his blood. Drinking it down after warming it up and then going to lounge on the couch. He lays there for a short while, only to be interrupted by Yunho.   
The wolf lifts Jaejoong into his arms and, with a grin, carries him to the bedroom. Jaejoong squeaks in embarrassment as the other tosses him onto the bed. The wolf climbs onto the bed, hovering over him with a smirk, before bending to kiss him.  
“I’ve waited two hundred years for you to be by my side again. Not another day will pass with me not claiming you.” The wolf bends down, capturing Jaejoong’s lips in a kiss. They kiss slowly and deeply, the wolf’s hands moving to carefully remove Jaejoong's clothes. He tosses them aside, staring down at the other. Jaejoong whines, sure that if he was capable he would be blushing.   
“Yunnie…” he whimpers, wiggling under the other slightly. Yunho leaned down to peck his lips again. Slowly his hands move over the other’s skin. Trailing kisses down along his neck. He sucks hard, and if it was possible Jaejoong is sure he’d have a hickey.   
The wolf's hands move down farther, spreading Jaejoong’s legs open. He trails down the other’s body, leaving kisses in his wake. When he reaches his cock he gives it a small lick, watching as it twitches under his touch. But then moving down farther, until he comes to the other’s entrance.   
He takes a deep breath and groans, the smell of the other so strong that the wolf wants to growl. Leaning forward he lips across the vampire's entrance. Watching as the other squirms under him.   
“AH!” Jaejoong whimpers, shuddering as the other latches his lips around his hole. The wolf sucks and licks, slipping his tongue inside his lover and opening him up carefully. As he moves the vampire falls into mewls under him. Fingers slipping inside of Jaejoong when the wolf feels he is wet enough.  
One finger causes Jaejoong to whimper. Two creates a moan from the other’s lips. And three caused him to tense. Yunho crooks his fingers, moving to lick at the vampire's cock. Carefully he takes the other into his mouth. Fingers slamming in and out of the vampire beneath him.   
Soon enough he shudders and cums. Yunho swallowing everything in one gulp. The wolf groans and pulls back. Making quick work of his own clothes and reaching for some lotion. Carefully he uses the lotion to slick himself up. Then moving to line up, ducking down he kisses the vampire softly and then slams inside.   
“Ahn! Yunnie!” The vampire shudders as the other fills him up. Mewling the vampire's hands move to cling to the other’s back. Yunho growls lowly, kissing him deeply and beginning to move. Thrusting hard and fast as he grips his love close.   
They move together, the vampire crying out with each movement. Yunho holds him in his arms, thrusting faster and harder. Soon enough they both feel themselves reaching completion. The wolf kissing him deeply and hard as he moves. Right when they are about to cum Yunho bites on the other's neck. Marking him and claiming him as his mate.   
They cum together, Jaejoong shuddering against Yunho as the other fills him up. The wolf holds the other close, laying down with him and kissing his face softly. They kiss each other slowly, staying like that for a while. 

Meanwhile, across town, a woman screams out, blood splattering everywhere and body dropping down to the ground. As she falls a man raises his face to the moon, blood dripping from his mouth, eyes red. And he gives a dark smile.   
“Its been a while, Korea.” The man whispers, turning and heading into the night. 

“When we stand with friends,   
And we won’t retreat,  
As we stare down death,  
Then the taste is sweet…”


	7. Chapter 7

“There’s a day when our hearts may be broken,  
When a shadow will cast out the light,   
There’s a day when our courage collapses,   
I may fall,  
Bring it all- it’s not enough to take me down”

The first week they spent together was difficult. With Jaejoong not used to the fact that the other was, in fact, alive. And Yunho not used to having his memories back and being away from Yoochun. Plus while the wolf was more nocturnal he still spent time awake during the day. It took time for the two to adjust, and energy to talk and explain how they both felt.   
They talked and, after a while finally decided what they wanted to do. Yunho thought it would be best if they opened a cafe. It took a little convincing but Jaejoong finally agreed he would get some recipe books and start doing research. But it would take him time to feel confident in his cooking again.   
So they were out as soon as the dark came, Jaejoong explaining that he preferred the winter because of how quick night came. Which, he explained, was why the legends when he was first turned said he only showed up during the frost.   
Walking around Seoul after dark was perhaps his favorite thing to do. Like New York City, Seoul was very lively after dark place. It wasn’t until one night, a week or so after Yunho moved into Jaejoong’s apartment that they noticed something was wrong.  
“Do you smell that?” Jaejoong asks, head-turning as he looks around. Yunho frowns and takes a sniff before shaking his head.   
“Sorry... There are so many scents here that it's hard to distinguish between them. Why?” Jaejoong shakes his head and motions.   
“Come.” He moves, walking briskly in a specific direction. He follows the scent, finally coming to a stop by an alleyway. Immediately Jaejoong takes a step back, moving to cover his mouth and nose at the scent. Yunho moves to his side and pulls him close.   
“Holy fuck…” They stare, past the caution tape at the carnage behind. Three bodies slaughtered, blood spray on the walls and pieces scattered around. They were covered with white sheets, but that did little to cover the smell of blood and the fact that there was a range of sizes between the sheets made it obvious what had happened.   
Jaejoong's eyes flashed red and he stumbled back, pulling Yunho and moving to get as far away as possible. The two stopping at a park where Jaejoong takes shuddering breaths, desperately gulping in the scent of running water, falling leaves, and mud. Finally, he sits down. Looking up at Yunho he shakes his head.   
“That… That was a vampire attack.” He says softly, Yunho frowns and kneels next to him.   
“What do you mean? That seems awfully messy for a vampire… unless it's a newborn?” Jaejoong shakes his hand and reaches out, gripping the other's shirt.   
“Trust me… I need you to go tell Yoochun… he needs to look out for Junsu. The other would be just the kind of person to fall into a trap like that. I need to go back to the apartment to get a drink. Ok?” Yunho wavers for a moment before nodding. Leaning down he kisses the others head.   
“Get back safe. I’ll meet you there.” The wolf stands, moving to run off in the direction of the woods. Jaejoong watches him go before standing. He looks around the park, moving to an empty section and concentrating. He takes a deep breath and smells the air.   
Wood, mud, water, grass… blood, faint but in the distance. And then… His eyes snap open, there. He can smell it, faint and under everything else in the city.   
Death.   
Moving he heads out, slowly walking through the city, following the smell on the horizon. At one point he feels like he’s not going to get any closer. Then, suddenly it’s there. His eyes go wide and from behind him, he hears a voice speak.  
“Hello Snow, It seems you’re doing well.” Jaejoong freezes, slowly turning to look into the face of someone he hadn’t seen in over two hundred years.   
“Nathaniel.” 

Yunho hurries to find his friend, knowing the other will be at Junsu’s school to pick the young human up. He moves quickly, wanting to return to Jaejoong to make sure the other is ok. But he knows the vampire is worried about his friend. He arrives at the school and looks around. Giving a small sniff to the wind and following the scent of another wolf to the far side of campus. Junsu must be in choir practice. Moving towards the building he sees the other wolf there and lets out a sigh of relief.   
“Yoochun!” The other wolf looks up, looking around for a moment before he notices Yunho. Blinking he pushes off the tree he had been leaning against and moves over.   
“Hey! What's up?” He asks, immediately taking notice of how Yunho looks and his tone of voice. The older wolf sighs and moves closer, not wanting to yell across the grass.   
“Bad news,” he runs a hand through his hair and sighs. “Jaejoong and I were going to get him some cookbooks… and he smelled something.” He shakes his head, “we found a crime scene. Jae swears its a vampire attack… it was a bloodbath.” Yoochun stares at him, taking a moment before letting out a small curse.   
“What can I do about it?” He asks, obviously worried. Yunho shakes his head and holds up a hand.   
“Jae isn’t expecting you to do anything. It's just that he's worried about Junsu.” He says softly, “he knows the other is trusting and is worried he will get hurt. He just wanted me to warn you so you could look after him. Ok?”   
The other wolf nods, moving to rest a hand on Yunho’s shoulder. He lets out a small sigh before giving the older wolf a half-grin.  
“Your mate is right. Mine can be overly trusting. I’ve got it. Go get home. I’m sure you want to check on him.” Yunho gives him a smile and nods, heading back off the other direction as Yoochun moves to go inside and look for Junsu. 

“There’s a place where our shields will lay shattered,  
And the fear’s all that's left in our hearts,  
Strength and our courage have run out,  
When we lose our faith”

Running into the monster that had turned Jaejoong had shaken him. But more than that it made him mad. The older vampire had taunted him, walking in circles around him until Jaejoong had blown up at him. The other vampire moved easily, as if smoke, and ran away. He had mentioned a new apprentice to Jaejoong, and the other vampire was worried.   
He knew what the other did to his ‘apprentices’ he had seen it first hand.   
After the other ran away he was mad. Mad with anger and fear.   
So he did something reckless. He knew Yunho would be heading back to the apartment soon, so he had to get this done with fast. Heading back he goes towards the mountain. Once there he moves south slightly, to the other side of the forest. He takes a breath, knowing they will arrive as soon as he sets foot onto the ground.   
And then he crosses the border into pack territory. Walking straight through the forest and to where he knows Yoochun’s father's house is. He can hear them in the woods, moving closer, but he just keeps walking. Carefully dodging any movement he hears until he is at the house. Stopping he turns as the wolves break through the forest, eyes going red he glares at them.   
“I’m here to talk. And you,” he waves his hand at the gathered pack. “Are going to listen.”   
The door opens behind him and he gives a small look to see Yoochun’s father there. The old man walks out to sit on the stoop of the house. He gives Jaejoong a nod before looking out over the pack. Jaejoong nods and turns to face the pack.   
“I know you don’t trust me. I don’t expect you too and, frankly, I don’t care. If it wasn't for Yunho I wouldn’t care at all. But to him? You were a family he never had. Supposed to accept the mate of one of your pack no matter who they are. And yet you proved him wrong and showed him that even you have prejudice.” He shakes his head and sighs.   
“So if it wasn’t for him, and the fact that something terrible has happened, I wouldn’t have ever come here. But something has happened. And I need you to listen.” He closes his eyes for a moment.   
“There’s been an attack in the city. And if we stay silent and do nothing it will only get worse. I know, because the man who did this is the same man who turned me into this ... creature.” He opens his eyes, the red fading back to brown. “His name is Nathaniel Cho. And he’s one of the oldest vampires I’ve ever met. And one of the cruelest.”   
He sighs, moving to sit on the stoop next to Yoochun’s father, shaking his head sadly.   
“He has a process… he travels to a small town and picks out one person to turn. Then he ravages the town leaving behind nothing but ash and blood, and forces one young person to change. Making them his… Apprentice. At first, they will try to resist. Him forcing them to drink blood every night. Then he makes them kill someone, making the bloodlust grow stronger and stronger. And then… when its at the highest point… he drops them in a village and lets them feed.” Jaejoong's hand clenches on his lap. Eyes dark and high with emotion.   
“At that point, the bloodlust is so strong they move between village and village. Draining them dry and destroying them completely. All that’s left is dust. And he leaves, moving on to another continent. His apprentices either die or are jolted back to normal. Some of them enjoy the fight, continuing as monsters. Most commit suicide or disappear.” He gives a dark laugh, “I don’t know how old he is. But it needs to stop.” He looks up at the pack. Shaking his head and looking at them.   
“He needs to be stopped… and if possible his apprentice needs to be saved.” He stands, “None of you can know what it’s like to be part of that. To be trapped inside your own body.” He shakes his head, “I’ll leave now. But if you truly want the monsters to be gone, and your home to be safe… then you’ll work with me. Because I’m not the bad guy, he is.”   
He walks out, the wolves parting around him as he moves. And he heads back to his home. Once there he moves inside, tears falling from his eyes as he goes to get himself a drink. Guzzling the blood until he feels more stable. And then collapsing on the floor of the kitchen.   
Soon after Yunho comes home. The wolf finding him there he shakes his head. Carefully cleaning up the mess and lifting the Vampire into his arms. He kisses the other's head and they move to the bed. The wolf holding him close and gently stroking his hair as Jaejoong cries.   
Memories surfacing and making the vampire shake in fear. His sobs subside as daybreak comes. And the wolf holds him, watching as he falls asleep. Kissing his head and letting his own sleep take him. 

Back at the pack, the wolves shift back, moving to come together in a meeting. The elders lock the doors, keeping the others out as they talk. And during the debate, Yoochun comes home. Junsu walking with him. The two of them heading to their house, confusion evident on their faces. 

“There’s a moment we make a decision,  
Not to cower and crash to the ground,  
The moment we face our worst demons,   
Our courage found.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sudden chapter dump. Forgot I had posted this here and needed to update here as well ><


	8. Chapter 8

“Don’t you worry about the dark,

I will light up the night with the love in my heart,

I will burn like the sun, 

I will keep you safe and warm…”

When Jaejoong woke the next day it was in Yunho’s arms. The wolf was awake and watching him, one hand brushing over his hair gently. Jaejoong snuggles against the other’s warm chest for a moment. Breathing in his scent and relaxing before pushing back and blinking. When his eyes are clear of any sleep he stretches and sits up, looking over at the other with a small smile. 

“Morning,” he says softly, standing up and stretching again. “Do you want to go out today?” He asks, glancing over from under his lashes. Yunho blinks sitting up excitedly. 

“Like a date?” Jaejoong swears if the other was in wolf form his tail would be wagging. He gives a small smile and nods. Watching as the others face splits into a grin and he nods excitedly. Standing up the wolf pulls Jaejoong into a kiss before moving to pull clothes out. Jaejoong laughs and moves to get dressed as well. Deciding that this is what they should do today. Forget everything else for now and just try to enjoy their time together. 

He dresses in an oversized grey sweater and a pair of tight black pants. Adding some short boots and fixing his hair. Done he adds a little makeup, glad that modern mirrors don’t use silver so he can still see his reflection. Finished he packs his backpack and drinks his pouch. Looking up when his mate comes out. The other has on a black shirt and blazer with a pair of white jeans. Finishing off the look are matching belt and boots. His own hair styled back so that his face is easy to see. The wolf walks over with a smile, taking Jaejoong’s hand and linking their fingers. 

“Ready to go?” Jaejoong smiles at him, nodding as they turn to head out. Moving downstairs Jaejoong hums. 

“Where do you want to go to eat?” He smiles up at the other, letting the wolf decide as he was the one who needed food. Yunho frowns and thinks, before deciding on a nearby cafe. They walk off together, hands linked and talking quietly as they head down. They arrive at the cafe and head inside, moving to go sit down and look over the menu. Jaejoong picks out a fancy coffee and a pastry that he can pretend to eat. Yunho on the other hand orders a breakfast sandwich, coffee, fruit, and a pastry. Jaejoong laughs at the difference of their orders. Moving to place the order at the counter. He blinks in surprise when he sees a familiar face from behind the counter. Its a wolf from Yunho’s pack, and Jaejoong freezes. Yunho slides an arm around Jaejoong’s shoulder and squeezes. Pulling him close to reassure him. 

“Kyuhyun, nice to see you.” The other male says softly, watching as the other wolf looks over. Eyes flicking at the vampire before offering a small smile. 

“Hi Yunho, Jaejoong.” He nods his head slightly, “sorry about dad… you know how the elders can be. But I talked to Yoochun… and Junsu.” He smiles again, “so I have no issues. In fact, most of the young wolves are pushing the elders…” he trails off as another comes closer. Stopping the talk and moving to the cash register. “Now what can I get you?” 

The two share a look before moving closer and placing their order. They take the buzzer they are handed and then their drinks before going to sit back by the window. Jaejoong sips his coffee, giving a happy hum. Yunho smiles and watches him amused, but glad that the other can still eat something. Soon enough the buzzer goes off and Yunho stands, moving to go get their food. Jaejoong moves to help but the other waves at him to sit down. 

Yunho walks to the counter, picking up their tray of food and coming back over. He carefully dodges people as he moves over to the table with the tray. Setting it down he smiles at Jaejoong and passes him the turnover he had ordered. He knew the vampire wasn’t going to eat it but for appearances, they set it in front of Jaejoong. Yunho sits back down, smiling over at his mate and digging in to eat his meal. 

Jaejoong leans his head onto his hand, watching in amusement as the other devours the food. Yunho had always been one to eat a lot, something in the past Jaejoong had associated with all his physical training. Between martial arts, horseback riding, dance, swimming, and weapons expertise he was spending a lot of energy in a day. Now however it just seemed that wolves were always hungry. But Jaejoong couldn’t help but find this side of the other adorable. 

Soon enough Yunho has finished his meal and Jaejoong passes over his pastry. Having only nibbles here and there on the pastry as he finished his coffee. The wolf grins and scarfs down the pastry, causing Jaejoong to let out a laugh. Yunho smiles and finishes his coffee, moving to take the plates back up. Jaejoong shakes his head and finishes his coffee as well, following the other to the counter. Yunho gives a small wave to Kyuhyun who smiles at them as they head outside. 

“Ok,” Yunho smiles, “now that you’ve let me eat where do you want to go?” Jaejoong smiles at him and lets out a soft chuckle. 

“Hmmm,” he hums, “I have an idea.” He smiles at the younger male. “But its a surprise.” He chuckles, “come on.”  
With that Jaejoong leads them to the subway, using his pass to get them tickets to a specific subway. All the while blocking a curious wolf from seeing what station he picked. Chuckling he leads him onto the train and waits as they go farther out of the main city. Finally, Jaejoong steps off and leads the other outside. Taking his hand to lead him down a street. Finally, they arrive outside a tall building, Jaejoong leading them in and to the service desk. 

“Two for the midnight rose garden.” He says softly, smiling at the woman behind the desk. She blinks up at them before nodding, obviously not used to tons of people coming in so late at night. But luckily with the sun setting earlier they still had time before the garden would be closed for the night. Jaejoong smiles and pays for the tickets, turning to Yunho with a smile. 

“Its a garden full of flowers that only bloom in the moonlight. They have some normal ones like roses that can survive in it but the majority of the flowers only bloom at night.” He says softly, looking up shyly, “I figured it was perfect since we can’t go to normal gardens together. And it's been a while since I’ve seen any flowers.” Yunho smiles and squeezes his hand. 

“It sounds nice Jae,” He says softly as they head up the elevator. Soon they are on the top of the building with Jaejoong handing the tickets over to a guard. The guard stamps their hands before opening the doors to the greenhouse. Inside is a large romantic garden. With swinging benches throughout, a carefully marked path lined with trees and flowers, and a small fake creek along one side. Jaejoong smiles up at Yunho and squeezes his hand. 

“If we can get to the center before 1 AM they serve snacks there. Based on the season. So like in spring everything is cherry blossom.” He says softly, and Yunho chuckles. 

“It's ok even if we can’t. I won’t starve.” Yunho nudges him, “besides I know how much you like looking at flowers. I can only imagine how hard this was for you.” Jaejoong gives a small smile and the two walk together. Heading down the curving path and slowly walking through the flowering plants. 

Finally, they arrive at the center, where a fake outdoor cafe is set up. Jaejoong smiles as they are sat by a waiter. The waiter sits them near the counter where they can see the seasonal desserts. Lots of fresh strawberry cakes and citrus sweets sit there. With Jaejoong longingly looking at the strawberry cake. Yunho smiles softly and orders for them both, getting the older male a strawberry milk and a slice of cake. While for himself he gets a citrus parfait and black tea. Looking around before turning to look at Jaejoong. 

“So what happens when you eat food?” he asks curiously, “I know you haven’t done more than nibble anything… does it make you sick or something?” Jaejoong hums and leans his head into his hand. 

“Honestly I’m not sure. I’ve never tried more than a couple of bites. Apparently, some vampires can stomach food and some can’t? I don’t know why or anything though.” He frowns, “and I’ve always been too worried to try.” Yunho frowns and nods slowly. 

“Well if after a couple of bites you think it’ll make you sick I’ll eat it. But this way maybe you can try it anyway. Ok?” Jaejoong smiles and nods slowly, squeezing Yunho’s hand in thanks. Soon their food has been dropped off. With Yunho immediately digging into his parfait and Jaejoong biting his lip as he sips his milk. He’s a little worried about his cake but after a couple of minutes, he takes a bite. 

Eyes fluttering shut in happiness at the taste of the soft cake, whipped cream, and bright fresh berries. Humming happily he slowly chews. The contrast between the vampire and the wolf more obvious as they eat. Finally, Jaejoong stops after a few bites. Drinking some of his milk and waiting to see if he is ok to continue eating. By this point, Yunho has finished his parfait and is drinking his tea. Watching the other male with a small smile.  
Finally, Jaejoong moves to eat some more. Slowly finishing his cake and smiling happily. Yunho grins at him and stands. The two tipping their waiter and heading back out into the garden. They finish walking through it. Smiling when they find a small stand selling gift shop items. Yunho makes Jaejoong wait by the door and buys something. Jaejoong frowning at him when he won’t show it to him. 

“Just wait,” Yunho laughs and takes his hand. “I’ll give it to you tonight.” Jaejoong pouts but nods slowly, leading him downstairs. Together they walk out, heading back to the center city. When they arrive back they head to a local mall. Stopping at a book store so Jaejoong can browse the cookbooks. The older male wanting to make his collection larger so he can practice cooking more. 

Then they head to an arcade. The two fighting as they compete against each other. Yunho winning more often than Jaejoong because he has actually been out in the world and trying to interact with people the past hundred years. The one thing Jaejoong does well at is darts, which makes Yunho laugh because of course. The older male used to throw knives when they hunted together. So this doesn’t surprise him.

But Jaejoong is happy because he won a pair of couple charms. A tiger and a lion mini bead attached to a strap for their phone. Smiling happily he moves and puts the Lion on Yunho’s. The tiger goes on his.  
Done they walk back home, stopping at a 24-hour store so Yunho can buy some ingredients for dinner. Chuckling when the wolf tried to buy more meat than they need. Finally, they are back home. The vampire smiling as he heads into the kitchen.  
Yunho goes to put down the present for the other, setting it onto the nightstand before coming back out. What greets him in the kitchen makes him smile. The other male is singing softly along to some song playing from his phone. He’s standing at the counter chopping up veggies for japchae and dancing slightly as he works. A smile breaks over Yunho’s face and he moves over. Wrapping his arms around his mate and burying his face in the other’s neck. Breathing deeply and memorizing the sweet and spicy scent of his mate. 

“When the day’s turn dark,

And we start to fall,

I will pick you up and,

We will fix it all…”

“Y...Yunnie?” Jaejoong blushes when he feels the other nuzzle into his neck. “Wh… Can you let go? I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.” He says softly, trying to wiggle out of the other’s grip so he can put the knife down. Instead of letting go, however, the wolf growls and tightens his grip. Jaejoong can feel the other nip at his neck and his legs go weak. 

Then Yunho is spinning Jaejoong around in his arms. Taking the knife and dropping it on the island before hooking his arms under the other’s legs and lifting him up. Their lips meet in a harsh kiss. Jaejoong mewling as the wolf holds him tightly. His hands move to clutch Yunho’s head. Holding them close as the wolf turns and stalks from the kitchen. 

He quickly makes it to the bedroom. Tossing Jaejoong onto the bed with a small growl. Yunho’s eyes flash gold, and he reaches down to strip away his top. Tossing his shirt aside before crawling up over the Vampire. Bending he nips at Jaejoong’s lip, causing the other to gasp enough that he can slip his tongue into his mouth. Hands moving to the vampire’s belt he quickly sheds the pants. Rolling his hips forward to grind against Jaejoong’s hardening length. 

“AH!” Jaejoong gasps, head throwing back as he pants. “Nnn… Yunnie.” He whimpers, eyes going slightly red as he looks up at the other. Yunho lets out a growl, moving his mouth to Jaejoong’s neck. Sucking and biting lightly he reaches for their nightstand. Grabbing two things from it. First is the gift he bought for Jae earlier, second is their bottle of lube. 

Pulling back for a moment he pulls the grey sweater from Jaejoong’s body. Tossing it aside he sits back to stare. Jaejoong’s skin is beautiful and pale, unblemished except for the small bites Yunho has littered over it. And while Jaejoong can’t bruise the teeth marks make Yunho’s wolf purr in happiness. Reaching down he slides the boxers off of his mate. Smirking as he sees his cock. 

The other is hard and curving up against his stomach. A small drool of precum sliding onto his abs. It's red and hard, throbbing and beautiful. It twitches under Yunho’s stare, and Jaejoong lets out a small whine.  
“Yunnie,” he whimpers slightly. The wolf smiles and leans up to peck his lips. 

“Beautiful.” He whispers softly, “almost perfect.” He sits back, seeing confusion flit across the other's face. Opening the small box he lifts a necklace from it. A small dainty lily made of pulled glass set against a black velvet choker. With gold hook to affix it to the choker. Leaning forward he clasps the choker onto Jaejoong’s neck. Watching as his face turns embarrassed and shy. Smiling he leans forward and kisses the vampire softly.  
Kissing Jaejoong he reaches and pops open the bottle of lube. Dripping some onto his fingers he carefully warms it before moving his hand down between Jaejoong’s legs. Lips trailing to kiss just above the choker placed on Jaejoong’s neck. As he kisses and nips his neck his fingers press inside. One slowly opening the vampire up. Jaejoong lets out a whimper, tensing slightly. Yunho slowly rubs a circle on the other’s thigh, trying to relax him. Finally, when the other settles slightly and relaxes, Yunho begins to move. Slowly moving one finger inside of the other male. Stroking him gently until he feels open enough to add the second.  
Yunho’s lips trail down his chest, stopping to suck and tug at one of his nipples. His second finger slipping inside to curl with the first. Finally, a gasp is pulled from Jaejoong as Yunho finds that sweet spot inside of him. Smirking slightly he slips his third finger inside. Moving them faster and stretching them more to open the other up. He’s torturing the other male, waiting for him to crack.  
“Yunnie!” Jaejoong finally whimpers, “Please… Please.” He begs, needing the other male inside of him. With a small chuckle, Yunho pulls away from his chest and leans up, capturing his lips in a kiss as he pulls his fingers out. Quickly lubing his cock up he switches their position. Jaejoong on his lap as they kiss. Lining against the others entrance he snaps his hips up, relishing the loud moan that falls from Jaejoong’s lips.  
“Mine,” Yunho growls, eyes a dark gold now. Hips rocking faster and harder up into the other male. Pounding into his prostate and wringing pleasure from the other’s body. “Mine, mine, all mine.” Jaejoong whimpers, head falling back at the intense stimulation. 

“Yours!” He gasps out, “Yours! Oh god please Yunnie!” Yunho growls lowly, feeling something new. He slams his hip up again and again. One hand moving to stroke Jaejoong as he thrusts into him hard and fast. 

“Mine,” He hums softly, “cum for me, Boojae.” With that, he snaps his hips up hard. Locking himself into the other and stroking him until he cums. The two cumming within a few moments of each other. Falling back Yunho pulls Jaejoong onto him as he lays down. Chest heaving as he realized what happened. His cock is locked inside of the other, cum still spurting out inside of him.  
“Y...Yunnie?” Jaejoong’s voice breaks slightly, “what… what is this?” Yunho feels the other contract around him and lets out a small groan.  
“Fuck… Jae…” he whimpers, “uh… I’m sorry I think… I think I knotted you.”  
“Oh…. and uh… how long…” he whimpers when he feels more cum spurt inside of him. “How long will this last?” Yunho gulps, eyes closing at that question.  
“Uh… between half an hour to an hour?” He replies nervously, there's a beat of silence and then-  
“What?!”

It does, in fact, take an hour for the knot to go down. And when it finally does Jaejoong smacks him, though Yunho can tell its more from embarrassment. Moving they shower up, Jaejoong pulling on Yunho’s shirt and his boxers before moving back to the kitchen to cook. Yunho feels glad that the other doesn’t feel pain from this, moving to sit at the counter and watch his mate cook and be adorable. He can’t help but smile as he sees the other standing there in his shirt, looking so his that it just makes his heart burst.  
He would have been happy to stay there all night, watching the other cook them their late dinner. Except for the ringing of the doorbell. Frowning Yunho stood and headed to the door. Peaking out the peephole before opening the door in shock.  
“Kyuhyun?”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you;

Nothing will ever harm you.

I’m close by, I’ll stay here;

Through all things, I will be near.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. I wanted to give us some fluff and smut in this chapter. Two more and the story will be done.


	9. Chapter 9

“Come at me,

And you’ll see,

I’m more than meets the eye.

You think that, 

You’ll break me,

You’re gonna find in time…”

Jaejoong watches as his breath comes out in puffs, condensing into a visible form as he stands in the middle of the field. His arms are wrapped around himself, one would think it was to hold his jacket closer and keep himself warm. They would be wrong. Truthfully it was to conceal the knife in his coat. He was well used to the cold by this point. Standing there he waits, listening closely for the sound of the approaching vampire. Mind flashing back to the other night. 

“Kyuhyun?” Yunho had been shocked at finding the younger wolf at their door. Letting him in he moves to get Jaejoong. The older male had hurried to pull a pair of sweats on. Coming out of their room and moving over to his side as Kyuhyun and Yunho sat at the kitchen counter. 

“What's going on?” Jaejoong’s voice was soft, moving to dish food for the two wolves. Yunho sends him a grateful smile before turning back to Kyuhyun. 

“Kyu… what's going on?” He asks, voice soft as he looks at the other wolf. He can tell he’s not here for a casual meeting. His face looks pale, eyes bloodshot from crying and his hands are covered in dirt. 

“It’s… my mate,” his voice breaks, like he’s trying to hold in a sob. “I finally found my mate Hyung…” Yunho’s eyebrows fly upwards at the way he is speaking. 

“And?” He asks softly, biting his lip, “what's wrong?” 

“He… he’s a vampire… freshly turned…” His eyes flicker to Jaejoong’s, “He’s… being controlled.” Jaejoong’s face darkens, hand gripping his knife tightly. 

“Nathaniel.” He hisses out, eyes going red, “fuck.” He slams his hand into the wall. Yunho frowns and looks over at Jaejoong in confusion. 

“Jae… what?” 

“He’s the one who turned me Yunnie.” Jaejoong strains, turning back to look at them. Moving over he wraps his arms around Kyuhyun. “We’ll save him. And we will put an end to Nathaniel.” Kyuhyun whimpers, eyes tearing up. 

“I… I don’t know what I can do…” He whispers, Jaejoong looking up at Yunho, eyes locking they nod. 

“We’re going to talk to the pack again,” Yunho says softly, standing up and taking Kyuhyun’s hand. Jaejoong steps back and cracks his neck. 

“Both of you eat and then go to talk to them. I’m going to talk to a few friends of mine.” He smiles at Yunho, moving to run a hand over his back. “Not more vampires, don’t worry.” He smirks, “but they should definitely be able to help us set a trap.”

That night had led to today, to now. Jaejoong’s friends had set up a spell that would lure Nathaniel and his new apprentice, Kyuhyun’s mate, here. Jaejoong would be the only one in the field. Armed with a cursed knife and his own strength and teeth. The wolves would be waiting in the forest. Yunho had protested at first, but Jaejoong had leveled him a glare and reminded him that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. 

The last part of the plan was the girls Jaejoong had talked to. Two of them were waiting with the wolves. Spelling them to make them invisible and scentless. Two more were playing the role of victim and luring Nathaniel out here. The last was hidden somewhere in the sky above them. Her Magic stretched out like a net, ready to drop down around them the moment the vampires entered the field. It would lock them in place and keep them there until Nathaniel was dead. 

Crack! Jaejoong’s head whips, staring into the darkness across from him. He can hear them moving. It must be the girls because Nathaniel wouldn’t have made such a loud noise. Sure enough, the two witches are breaking into the field, running across to stop behind Jaejoong. He can hear them arguing as they near him. 

“Why are we always the ones running!” 

“Maybe because we are the youngest.” The second voice is amused, not nearly as out of breath as the first. The stop behind Jaejoong, turning to look at each other. The first girl pouts, crossing her arms in annoyance. 

“It's not fair! Seulgi and Irene unnies just like to make us run.” She whines, the second girl laughing. 

“Nothing is fair Yerim-ah.” She chuckles, “now come on. Wands out.” They pull out a pair of long crystal wands, pointing them at either side of the field and muttering lightly. Jaejoong pays no attention, stepping forward and watching as Nathaniel comes into the field. He is shoving the other male in front of him. The taller male’s arms are bound behind his back. Blood caked onto his lips and so freshly turned that the wounds Nathaniel inflicted are still visible on his skin. Jaejoong’s stomach turns at the sight, mouth hardening as he watches. The older vampire comes to a stop just inside the field, eyes flashing to the girls behind him. Growling lowly he turns to glare at Jaejoong, eyes flashing a deep burgundy. 

“What is this?” His voice is deep, “after all these years you think you can defeat me?” He smirks, “really Snow?” Jaejoong gives him a bland smile, raising a hand and snapping. At that moment the magic lowers around them, a net capturing its prey. 

“Oh, but the difference is that this time, I won’t be alone.” His eyes go dark, “I’m going to put an end to your nonsense.” Nathaniel growls, and Jaejoong thinks he has him. But instead, he smirks. 

“Oh Snow… still so naive.” He chuckles moving slightly, and then there’s a scream from beside him. Eyes widening he whirls, mouth dropping in shock as he sees Joy on the ground. Blood spilling from her arm over the snow. “How will you fight me when you’ll be too busy driven insane?” Jaejoong curses, stepping back trying to cover his mouth. He shudders, trying to hold onto his sanity. 

“You’re standing too close to a flame that’s burning, 

Hotter than the sun in the middle of July.

Sending out your army, but you still can’t win,

You’re starting up a fight that you just can’t finish…”

The smell of blood permeates the air, the witches scream startling birds out of the trees. Yunho lets out a low growl, eyes flashing up to the other two witches. He can tell they are worried, but Jaejoong hasn’t given the second symbol. Lifting his head he sniffs, breathing in the scent of blood. But underneath that, it was something else, pain from the witch and… fear. Fear tinged with hunger. Jaejoong. Growling Yunho nudges the witches’ thigh. 

‘Change of plans,’ he sends his thoughts over the magic they created, ‘do it now. We can’t wait.’ The girls share a look before nodding, turning they tap their staffs against the trees, and the magic falls from the gathered wolves. It's not everyone. Not the elders, who even though they allowed this plan are too cowardly to fight. But the good nine wolves and five witches should be able to do some damage. Even against one of the oldest vampires. 

Yunho feels the magic waver and fall, the witches twirling their staffs into a fighting position and nodding. With that, they move in. Yunho putting himself between Jaejoong and the witches in a flash. Yoochun, Siwon, and Heechul join him. While Leeteuk and Kangin pull the girls to safety with their friends. Moving to guard as the other two witches begin a healing spell. Kyuhyun, Donghae, and Eunhyuk have moved to attack Nathaniel. 

Yunho pays them no attention, moving to nudge Jaejoong with his muzzle. The vampire takes in a breath. Bending to bury his face in Yunho’s neck to calm down. But then there is a yelp. Jaejoong whirls, reaching up to catch the vampire apprentice. His face is mad with hunger, all reason gone. 

Jaejoong’s heart lurches, recognizing the starved face from his nightmares. Yunho bolts past him, moving to pull a bleeding wolf back to the edge of the woods. Kyuhyun growls at Nathaniel, wanting to attack him but instead turning to help Jaejoong. The wolf pulls his mate off of the other vampire. Pressing him into the snow as Jaejoong pants. 

Then Yoochun flies past him, body bent on one side. Jaejoong hears a howl, and Yunho is back at his side. Dropping a vial next to him, shakily Jaejoong grabs it. Pressing the smelling salts under the other vampire’s nose. He can hear Nathaniel laughing. And Donghae and Kangin are out trying to hold him back. But they won’t last for long. The other vampire’s eyes roll, passing out under Kyuhyun. The wolf moved to grab his mate and drag him back to the woods. 

Jaejoong looks up, almost everyone has been evacuated. Either due to injury or to protect them. Yunho is aiding in Kyuhyun’s escape, the other vampire too heavy and tall for one wolf to drag. Jaejoong stands, legs shaking as he watches the fight. Yoochun and Kangin working as a team, each attacking in turn and dodging just out of reach of Nathaniel’s claws. Then he sees it, his opening. 

Letting the knife drop into his hand he leaps forward, slipping between the two wolves and plunging the knife into the other’s sternum. They lock eyes as Jaejoong twists the knife. Dark blood- the remnants of his last meal- pools in Nathaniel’s mouth. Eyes dark with fury. 

“Go to hell,” Jaejoong growls, his own eyes flashing red. He steps back, watching as the body drops to the ground. Taking a shuddering breath his eyes flutter closed, turning to head back to Yunho. But then there is something piercing his chest, looking down he coughs, black blood falling from his own lips. Sticking from his chest is Nathaniel’s hand, claws holding his heart. He coughs, knees going out and sinking to the ground. He can vaguely hear a scream, but everything is fading fast. Then there is a laugh, and Nathaniel whispers in his ear. 

“I’ll take you with me.” 

Yunho had just turned, watching as Jaejoong killed Nathaniel. He lets out a relieved breath, taking a step towards his mate when it happens. He can see the movement behind Jaejoong, but before he can say anything it’s too late. The vampire’s heart is literally in another person’s hand, pressed out of his own chest. 

“NO!” Yunho feels a scream rip from his throat, shifting against his own will. His eyes are wide and filled with tears. Own heart falling to pieces as he watches his mate fall to the ground. There’s a beat of silence and then he’s running. Rushing over to Jaejoong’s side and kneeling next to him. “Jae! Boojae! Stay with me, baby!” The vampire’s eyes are dark and glazed, blood spilling from his lips and down his cheek. 

“Yunnie…” he coughs, more blood falling onto the snow, “I love you…” His hand goes slack against Yunho’s, the wolf letting out the most heart-wrenching scream, head falling back as he yells to the sky. 

“Gasoline, Kerosine

Strike a match, ignite the scene,

Shit will never be the same,

Feel the fury of my flame,

Beg for mercy: it won’t help,

Embrace the ending you were dealt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops... guess that was angstier than intended... oops. One more chapter guys~


	10. Chapter 10

“I was cold in the dark

It was empty in my life,

From the outside it looked so bright, 

But nothing felt right… to me…”

“Yunho!” Yunho hears someone calling him, but it doesn’t matter. His heart is torn in half. Ripped from his chest like Jaejoong’s. “Yunho!” It's Irene, he recognizes the witches voice. He can feel magic pulsing around them and slowly he comes back to his senses. The warm magic flowing from the five witches finally calming his wolf enough that he can see past the haze of red. 

Irene and Seulgi are knelt before him, magic spreading over his body to calm him and bring him back to his senses. Wendy is kneeling next to Jaejoong, carefully placing his heart back in his chest. Joy and Yeri are standing over them, wands outstretches and magic flowing to preserve Jaejoong. 

“Yunho listen to me,” Irene pulls his attention back to her. “You need to change him.” Yunho blinks, the words slowly settling into his mind and confusing him. 

“But… how? I don’t know the ritual…” Irene shakes her head, moving to pull him over to Jaejoong’s side. 

“That's fine, we know it. You need to pour this potion down his throat,” she passes him a small vial, “make sure he drinks it all. That combined with the light of the full moon will make him ready to be changed.” She looks at him, “then you need to bite him. Probably on the chest would be best since that's where the major injury is.” Yunho frowns, looking down at the vial in his hands. 

“Don’t worry,” He looks up, Yeri is smiling at him now. “Its wolfsbane. It won’t hurt him because it's been properly mixed into medicine. It will bring out his inner instinct, and with the full moon and bite it casts a spell to turn him into a wolf.” 

“But…” Yunho blinks, “he’s a vampire…?” The girls share a look and Seulgi is the one who finally speaks. 

“We know, but we don’t know any other way to save him. If you do this the two of you will become a hybrid of vampire and wolf.” 

“The two of us?” Seulgi nods, giving a small sigh before speaking again. 

“He drained you before you were turned, that means the only part that needs to be done for you to be a vampire is drinking his blood. By biting him deep enough to change him you will, in turn, be drinking his blood.” She sighs, “we don’t know what will happen. But it's the best bet at getting him back.” She looks at him, “that's what you want, right?” 

Yunho takes a deep breath, nodding and turning back to Jaejoong, sliding over to lift his head onto his lap. Carefully he pries the other’s lips open, pouring the clear liquid down the other’s throat. Once he is sure the other has drunk every drop he lifts the other further. Moving to bend and line his mouth near the wound. He knows that being closer to the heart and wound will increase healing when he bites. 

Closing his eyes he bites down, feeling the blood enter his mouth. It's thicker than normal blood, oozing slowly due to the other being dead. But he bites down hard, letting the magic ritual get to work and swallowing down the blood that flows into his mouth. Pulling back after a moment he gasps. Something is happening, he feels so cold. His eyes flutter shut and he collapses. 

“Come,” Irene calls to the wolves who still linger at the edge of the woods, “we need to take them back to the pack. If this change is to work it will take a few days.” Slowly the wolves move forwards, slinking out and helping the witches lift the two onto their backs. Wendy lowers the shield and together they head back to the pack. Irene raised her eyes to the moon, “blessed goddess please see them through this, please guide them back to us.” 

“So mote it be,” Seulgi whispers next to her, the two linking hands and walking off. 

The next three days are filled with waiting. The pack is unsure what to do with the two males. Both of whom are laying, like the dead, in Yunho’s old room. Yoochun and Junsu have been checking up on them. Along with Kyuhyun who brings his mate with him. Changmin is still unsure of everything after waking from the haze of being basically drugged by the old vampire. The one thing that he does understand, is that Jaejoong had once been like him. So he comes and talks to the two, hoping that Jaejoong will wake up and help him. 

The third day is when something changes. Junsu had been walking by the room when he heard it. A small groan from inside. Eyes wide he calls out for Yoochun, hearing the other wolf come thudding upstairs. Both of them open the door, looking inside to see what's going on. 

There is movement from one of the beds, and soon Yunho is sitting up, holding his head and groaning again. Junsu’s eyes widen and he hurries across to the window. Pulling the blinds shut to block out the light. Yoochun follows inside, moving to the small minifridge in the corner. Pulling out a bag of blood he hurries over to Yunho’s side. Knowing he stands a better chance at protecting Junsu from the other. 

“Here,” Yoochun passes him the blood bag. Watching as Yunho’s eyes focus on it. The other seems saner than they had expected. Which is good, “Its blood. You will need to drink.” Yunho’s eyes flick up to his face and then back down to the bag. Slowly he takes the bag and opens the tube at the top. When the smell of blood hits the air his eyes change. 

Flashing a strange muddled golden red color he bends down and guzzles from the pouch. Yoochun turns and holds a hand out, Junsu grabbing another pouch and passing it off. They continue like this, Yoochun collecting empty pouches until Yunho’s eyes fade back to their normal brown. Yoochun passes the blood pouches to Junsu, who quickly tosses them into a biohazard box. 

“Hey Yunho,” Yoochun gives him a small smile, “you ok?” The older male blinks at him, swallowing and licking his lips before he speaks. 

“How long?” Yunho asks softly, eyes flicking over to the other side of the bed. Where Jaejoong is. “How long have we been out?” 

“Three days,” Yoochun answers softly, “according to the witches we weren’t even expecting you to wake up until the end of the week. The wolf in you must have absorbed the vampire faster. Plus you weren’t as injured as he was.” He takes the other’s hand, “It's ok. He’s still on progress. Su and I will go get you some food, Irene is still here if you want to talk to her.” 

Yunho slowly nods, licking his lip again as he reaches to take Jaejoong’s hand. Yoochun stands and nods as well. Moving to take Junsu’s hand before looking back over. 

“You may want to take a shower, you guys were starting to smell a little.” He teases, causing Yunho to roll his eyes and flip him off. “I’ll send Irene up with the food when it's ready. We didn’t want to wash you because…” He trails off but Yunho understands. They didn’t want to touch someone else’s mate. 

“I’ll… clean up some.” He says softly, “and I’ll wipe Jae down later.” He stands, reluctantly letting go as he moves to the bathroom. Yoochun and Junsu head down to the kitchen, talking to Irene and going about making some congee. Placing that and some tea on a tray for Irene to take upstairs. She smiles and lifts the tray, heading up when it is all ready. Stopping outside the door she knocks gently. 

“Yunho-ssi? May I enter?” There is a momentary pause and then-

“Come on in.” She pushes the door open, walking inside and carrying the tray over to the other male. Slowly she looks him over, expanding her magic to feel how the other is doing. She sets the tray over his lap, observing his aura carefully before giving a small nod. 

“Now,” She sits near the bed, hands folded in her lap. “What can I do for you?” Yunho’s eyes flicker over to Jaejoong, hand stilling with the spoon of food partway to his mouth. He slowly lowers his hand back down before speaking. 

“Is he ok?” He asks softly, “can you tell… how he is?” She looks at him and gives a small smile, turning to let her magic flow out and over the other male as well. Slowly she nods, lips curving up. 

“He’s healing wonderfully. I think that the two of you being lain together helped you both heal. I’d say he should be ready in a couple of days.” She smiles, “don’t worry. He will be with you soon.” Yunho’s shoulders slump, relief on his face. She stands, gently brushing his hair, “may the triple goddess bless you both.” She whispers softly before leaving, letting Yunho turn back to the food in his lap. 

It takes two and a half days. Days spent with Yunho sitting by Jaejoong’s side. Washing the other male down and whispering to him whenever he can. Days spent being visited by others, friends he has grown closer to than ever before. New friends, old friends, family in all but blood. And finally, as the sun sets on the third day, it happens. 

Jaejoong opens his eyes. 

“Like a sky with no sun,

Like a night with no day,

My heart was eclipsed by the dark,

Then something changed…”

“Jaeho!” There is laughter, and the sound of little feet scampering down the hallways. Trying to escape the scolding of their Baba. “Jaeho! Yoojung! Get back here!” Jaejoong sighs as the two pups rush out the front door. Groaning the male looks down at the muddy paw prints, rolling his eyes and moving to the kitchen. “Your son is a menace.” 

There is a laugh, Yunho looking over from the stove. The other male’s lips are curved in a happy smile. He’s standing at the stove, stirring the soup Jaejoong had been cooking. His eyes move to his mate, love filling them as he watches the other bend and wash up the paw prints. 

“Oh, so when he’s misbehaving he’s my son?” Yunho teases as the other comes to toss the trash away. He can see a small smile curling his mates lips before the other schools his face into one of stern disapproval. 

“Yes,” Jaejoong replies, gently nudging the other out of the way. “When he’s misbehaving he’s your son.” He smiles, “now get out of my kitchen. And go make sure they washed their hands. Dinner time is soon.” Yunho laughs, catching a fleeting kiss from the other before turning and walking after the pups. A smile on his face as he heads upstairs to wrangle the pups. 

It has been ten years since that night. And when Jaejoong awoke five days later life just fell into place. The moment Jaejoong had opened his red-gold eyes and looked into Yunho’s own it was over. Jaejoong imprinting on the other wolf and confirming that they were mates. 

Over the next few months, they had discovered the oddities of the two hybrids. They both needed blood, though it was less than before. They also both needed food, and could both take wolf form. Jaejoong’s wolf a stark black in opposition to Yunho’s white. They could spend some time in the daylight, though both were more active at night. And perhaps most startling was that Jaejoong had become an omega. Able to bare pups and be impregnated they found that out when his first heat hit. 

And while it took a while, many years and tries. They did eventually birth a son. Jaeho was best friends with Yoojung and Minkyu. Two other pups born from Junsu and Yoochun; and surprisingly Changmin and Kyuhyun. The latter two had also chosen to become hybrids, Changmin draining Kyuhyun and the other then biting him on the day they mated. 

The younger generation eventually took over, and while Yoochun had been raised to be head alpha he gave way to Yunho. Citing the other’s experience and age as proof of him being the right choice. But Yunho knew that he just didn’t want to deal with the stress of it all. Who could blame him?

Yunho smiles as he opens the door to the playroom. Two pups rolling around on the ground and causing a small laugh to bubble up as he watches. Stepping inside he moves past the scattered toys and bends to separate the pups. 

“Come on you two, it's dinner time. You need to get ready.” There is whining but Yunho chuckles. “I know, but Minkyu will be here soon too. Don’t you want to see him?” There's a moment of silence and then the pups shift, hurrying to pull clothes on and move to wash up. Yunho shaking his head and moving back to the kitchen to help Jaejoong carry everything to the tables outside. 

Yes, it had been 10 years. A full moon was in the sky tonight as they set their tables. Bonfire crackling nearby as Junsu and Jaejoong went about grilling up dinner. The soup and sides are already weighing down one of the tables. They had decided to mark tonight as a night of festivities. Everyone gathered on sacred grounds. Where they would feast, dance, sing, and play. Yunho raised his head to the moon, looking up as it slipped from behind the clouds in the sky, and basking in its glow. 

“Thank you, goddess.” He whispered softly, eyes glowing with the light of the moon. Slowly he turned his head back down and moved across the field to his mate. Wrapping his arms around the other and pulling him into a soft kiss. 

They had spent 200 years apart. But the rest of eternity would be spent together. For once, they really did have all the time in the world.

“I won’t need any dreams,

It’s all there if you’re by my side,

Every moment’s enough, 

And you take me to paradise…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus brings our tale to an end. I hope everyone enjoyed it ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Lyrics are from RWBY. Songs are "Red Like Roses" and "Mirror." This was fun to write and didn't really go how I thought it would but oh well. Please comment and subscribe! Kudos make me happy as well.  
(Note I have this on another site as well. It's not stealing. It's the same person!)


End file.
